Cuphead and Mugman in A Choice Between Two Worlds
by Spinaxxx1
Summary: Any Cuphead fan knows that there are two possible endings to the game: join the Devil or fight for their life. This story combines the two endings, exploring the question: What would happen if one wanted to join and the other didn't? Rated PG-13 for violence, blood, and mild language.


Cuphead and Mugman in 'A Choice Between Two Worlds'

It had been a long two days for poor Cuphead and Mugman. But it still wasn't over! They entered Inkwell Hell after collecting soul contracts from the residents of the three Inkwell Islands. Cuphead strode into this hell with his brother following behind him. He could hear his brother panting from their exhausting journey.

"Come on, Mugman. We can't rest right now. It's getting late and the Devil expects us to be there by midnight. You know what will happen if we don't…" Cuphead explained to the mug and waved him forward with his white gloved hand. Mugman slowly caught up to his brother in a slumped posture. Even his white and blue straw that extended from the top of his head drooped down. His silver mug head was lined with drops of sweat. Unfortunately for Mugman, it was only going to get hotter the closer they got to the Devil. The little blue-nosed mug couldn't understand why Cuphead wasn't as tired and effected by the heat as he was. His blue shorts and black long-sleeve t-shirt were plastered to his silver body that was made of glass. Mug looked up in jealousy at his brother's perfectly erect straw and wished he could have the same composure that Cuphead did. The cup put a hand on his brother's back to help him keep up. Mugman felt his sopping wet clothes get pressed even harder to his glass skin. The little mug did his best to wipe away the sweat and have a can-do attitude.

"You're right. We're so close to getting our soul contracts back!" Mugman now beamed. The two cups knew that they would have to get past the Devil's lackey before getting to the big-man himself. Two rows of red die created a pathway up to the Devil's Casino. Cup and Mug approached a large golden door. They could barely reach the handle, so they decided to knock and hopefully be let in. Cuphead knocked three times on the door. The sound seemed to echo throughout the deafeningly quiet environment. Mugman flinched as the sound carried. He feared that it might attract something extra to their location. Within a couple of seconds, a humanoid skeleton opened the door. The two cups dashed in, not knowing how long the skeleton would have kept the door open.

Cuphead and Mugman stopped dead as they saw the very craps table where they nearly lost their souls to the Devil. Behind the coffin-shaped table stood the Devil's right-hand man, King Dice himself. A man dressed in a purple tuxedo and bowtie with a dice cube for a head addressed the boys.

"Well, lookee here! You actually pulled it off, but you've made me lose a bet!" Dice said with his eyebrows raised high. "And for that, you ain't seein' the boss just yet. We're gonna play a little game first!" His eyes flared green as he came up with a devious idea. King Dice made the boys play another gambling game in which they had to defeat all his employees.

Upon completion of King Dice's unfair game, they boys knew they still had a quarrel to settle with the large cube dome.

"It's your turn now, King Dice!" Cuphead called up to the larger man from the craps table.

"We'll just see about that, cupface!" Dice sneered back. The large die prepared to attack his small opponents with his magic playing cards. He put gloved fingers down on the craps table and summoned an army of cards from his sleeve. The cards marched in a single file line toward the two brothers. Mugman ducked to the edge of the craps table to avoid being kicked by the cards. Cuphead saw a few pink cards thrown into the mix and knew that he could bounce off the top of them and avoid the rest of the cards. The little cup jumped and bounced off the third card in the line. Cuphead made it to the second pink card and aimed for the third one. His aiming was a little off and inadvertently touched another card. It smacked him with its corner and tossed the cup to the ground. The cards then flew back to Dice's gloved hands. King Dice then tossed each card like a Frisbee down toward the table. Mugman saw an opportunity to use the cards as stepping stones to get closer to the large die. Throwing his fear aside, the little mug jumped from card to card while charging a powerful magic energy shot at his fingertips. Once eye-level with Dice, Mug unleashed his orange energy charge shot. It quickly traveled and made contact with a green eye. Mugman watched the large man flinch as his eye squeezed shut. It then shot back open with anger. The once green eye was now a purple-blue color. His skinny mustache that usually curled up now went down into a scowl. A gloved hand swatted at Mugman, tossing him back to the craps table. His back pounded against the green table. Cuphead rushed over to his brother to make sure the fall didn't wound him too badly. The little mug slowly sat up and gave his brother a thumbs up.

King Dice then made his cards fall down in a waterfall-like motion. Cuphead jumped from card to card, trying to get up to cube level to get in another powerful attack. He charged an orange magic energy shot at his fingertips. The cup unleashed his shot. It made contact with Dice's square-shaped teeth. The large man flinched and quickly turned back to his small opponents. Cuphead saw that the blast removed a middle tooth from the die's wicked smile. King Dice then telepathically made the card roll up the little cup. It rolled up horizontally like a rug. Only one of Cuphead's arms stuck out of the tightly rolled card. Mugman saw that his brother was in trouble and tackled the die's right hand. An index finger was aggressively pulled backward. Dice cried out in pain as he thought his finger was about to be broken. This made him lose his concentration on the cards. Each and every one of the playing cards fell straight to the craps table. Mug jumped off the gloved hand and rushed over to the still rolled up card. Cuphead felt his brother grab hold of his hand. The little mug gave a great big yank and succeeded in freeing his brother from the card's grip.

"Thanks, Mug." Cuphead praised. The little cup noticed something coming at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Look out!" He shouted and pushed Mugman out of the way before diving for safety himself. A large white hand crashed down on the table. Mugman landed on his rear end as he saw Dice's hand crush where they had just been standing. King Dice grumbled as he realized that he missed both of the cups and then lifted his hand. Mug looked over and saw his brother give him a hand signal, telling him to make a distraction.

"Why do I always have to be the distraction?" Mugman grumbled to himself. He then got up and tried to think of a decent distraction. The little mug started to shoot Dice's right hand with small, fast magic shots. None of the little blue shots seemed to affect the man at all. King Dice responded by preparing four cards to attack. He flicked his fingers, commanding each individual card to attack Mugman. The little mug realized that a top corner of the cards aimed for him. He dodged and dashed out of the way as the cards got wedged into the table by their corners. All the while that Mug was dealing with the playing cards, Cuphead ran up the die's left arm, charging another orange magic shot. He loosed it as he reached just below the shoulder. The shot made contact with a back corner of his cube dome. This attack had been charged up so much that it took off the entire corner of his cube. One of the five dots that made up the top face of the die had been blasted clear off. Dice cried out in pain once more. Cuphead quickly jumped down from the man's shoulder. The man-die staggered back and forth before ultimately collapsing his upper body over the craps table. Mugman was about to call victory when his brother noticed Dice's arms moving to push himself back up.

"On three we douse him!" Cuphead called to the mug, knowing exactly what his brother wanted him to do. The two cups prepared to use one of their most powerful attacks.

"One!" Cuphead called. Both cups bent their knees, preparing to jump.

"Two!" They both jumped up.

"Three!" Cup and Mug spun themselves horizontally, loosing a powerful jet of white liquid from the tops of their heads. Their attacks were aimed directly for Dice's head, which got caught between the two attacks. Drowning his dome, the die was unable to screech in pain. The attack only lasted for about three seconds. But it seemed like the longest three seconds of King Dice's life. He felt that he was never coming up for air. The cups ceased the attack and landed effortlessly on their brown boots. Cuphead and Mugman made sure the large man did not move again before celebrating their victory.

"We got him!" Mugman rejoiced, throwing a fist up into the air. Cuphead ran over to his brother, ready to slap a high-five with him. Mug happily met Cup's hand. With big smiles on their faces, they turned to the slumped over die. Cuphead confidently strode over to the large cube resting on the table. Two large eyes barely opened as the cup approached them. A groan of pain growled from inside the cube.

"I believe you have something we need." Cuphead stated, holding out his hand. Dice's left arm shakily lifted up. His hand weakly sifted through the pocket on his suit. Cuphead heard the jingle of keys coming from inside the pocket. A ring of keys was shakily handed over to Cuphead. One of these keys unlocked the gate to the Devil's lair. With a pep in his step, Cuphead jaunted over to Mugman and then started to lead him out of the casino.

"Come on, Mug! Next stop, the Devil's lair!" Cup announced loudly.

"You boys think you're so fancy and powerful…" Came a voice behind the two little cups. They turned around to find King Dice weakly talking to them. "You have no idea what you're heading into."

"Did you say something, you overgrown die? Cuz from where I'm standing, you are in no position to be telling us what we can and can't do." Cuphead said overconfidently to his weakened enemy as he twirled the key ring around his finger. "You were a pushover! And the Devil will be no different…" Mugman just stared at his brother, hoping that he was right.

"Let's go, Mug." Cup announced and led his brother away from the fallen casino manager. Mugman took one last look at King Dice before following his brother. The little mug realized how weak and vulnerable the once powerful man now was. He almost felt bad for Dice, thinking that he probably felt humiliated. And even worse for the fact that if the Devil found out about this, Dice would probably get beaten even worse. Mug shook his head to get rid of the sympathetic vibes. For he couldn't worry about the large die when they were so close to completing their mission.

The two cups exited the casino and walked next door to a golden gate with a lock on it. Cuphead looked down at the ring of keys he had been given. He scratched his cup, wondering which key would open the gate. The boys didn't have to wonder long before a large black key seemed to gravitate toward the lock.

"See? What did I tell you? Easy!" Cuphead boasted as he grabbed the key that pointed toward the lock. The key clicked inside the lock and the two cups pushed on the gate. It flew open with ease. A pulse of heat came flooding out of the Devil's lair. It was the fiery heat of Hell. And Mugman could tell this as a thick layer of sweat encompassed his glass body in an instant. He tried to wipe sweat away from his mug as he followed Cuphead further into the monster's domain. The two cups entered the Devil's lair, surprised to see a bright environment of red and gold colors. A multitude of expensive artifacts lined the Devil's quarters. Most likely all prizes from bets that he's won over time. Unfairly of course. Cuphead led the way as they approached a large throne. Its frame was a bright gold color and the cushions blood red. Upon this throne the Devil sat. His black furry body contrasted greatly against his surroundings. The only parts of his body that did not have fur were his gray four-clawed hands and feet and two white straight horns that extended from the top of his round head. Two imp ears protruded from the sides of his melon. He glared down at the boys with his piercing yellow eyes as they approached.

"Well, well, well… look how far you've come!" The Devil boomed, holding out his right arm in a welcoming fashion. In his other hand was a golden trident. "Not only did you bust up my good-for-nothing lackey, King Dice…" A skinny tail that ended in a spade shape lashed back and forth as he said this. "…but I see you've got my soul contracts, as agreed! Hand 'em over, and join my team!"

"Hold on there!" Mug protested. "The deal was we get the soul contracts to you, and you give ours back!" The little mug wasn't about to stand for the Devil's unfair treatment.

"Perhaps you didn't hear the deal, child." The Devil said casually. "And I quote my previous words, 'I MIGHT pardon you, little mugs'."

The two cups gritted their teeth, remembering that was indeed what the creature said.

"Mug's right! We're not just going to hand over the contracts to you!" Cuphead backed up his brother. Both of them had fistfuls of contracts that they now hid behind their backs.

"Oh, you'll be handing them over whether you want to or not…" The Devil sneered. His golden trident was then pointed towards the boys. Acting like a magnet, the scrolls flew from the mugs' hands toward the trident. They disappeared at the moment they came in contact with its pointed ends.

"Hey you can't do that!" Mug shouted.

"Where did those contracts go?" Cuphead questioned.

"They are now in my soul contract library, just like the rest." The creature replied. "Not that you will ever see them, or yours, ever again!" He then let out a wicked laugh.

"You better give ours back!" Mugman called out and pointed accusingly at the Devil.  
"He's not just going to give them back, Mug. We'll have to force him to!" Cuphead explained to his brother before turning to the Devil. The little cup took off racing toward the Devil. He jumped, ready to loose a magic shot at the furry body. The Devil simply sat there and elongated his tail. The spade tail reached out and smacked the cup on his brim. Cuphead closed his eyes and yelped as the strike rattled his head. It felt like his cup had just gotten whipped. His body fell straight to the ground. The Devil gave a toothy grin as he enjoyed seeing the little cup in pain. Mugman gasped as he saw his brother tossed to the ground. He then balled his fists in anger and charged the Devil.  
"You hurt my brother!" He shouted as he ran. "Now come 'ere so I can pummel you!" The Devil let the little mug come closer to him than the cup. He simply held out his right hand and caught Mug's head, stopping him in his tracks. Mugman swung his arms wildly in a windmill motion, trying to hit the Devil.

"You children are foolish to think that you can hurt me…" The black creature said. With a slight push from the Devil, Mugman fell back on his rear end. Despite the fact that it was boiling hot in the Devil's lair, Mugman trembled terribly in fear of the large and powerful deity. The little mug quickly scrambled backwards. Cuphead was now standing up and caught his brother by the shoulder as he almost backed into him.

"What are we going to do now, Cuphead?" Mugman asked as he stood up. Cuphead could see the worried look on his brother's face. He tapped a couple fingers on his cup, thinking about what the best option was. The room was silent for a few seconds as Cuphead stood there lost in thought. Mugman hoped that his brother would come up with a good and rational decision. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined what Cuphead was about to say.

"….Perhaps we should take up his offer." The cup stated.

"What?!" Mug said in alarm. He was so shocked that his straw stood erect once more. "What do you mean, Cuphead? You can't seriously be saying that we join him!"

"I'm the older brother, and that's exactly what I'm saying!" Cuphead narrowed his eyes and spit back.  
"Just because you're the older brother doesn't mean you're right about everything!" Mugman challenged, narrowing his eyes back. He leaned close to his brother so that they were nose to nose. Unbeknownst to them, a wicked smile grew on the Devil's face as he watched them bicker. Mug realized that this conversation was escalating and he backed out of his brother's personal space. After taking a deep breath, he tried to convince his brother that joining the Devil was not the answer.

"Don't you remember what Elder Kettle said? About doing the right thing when the time came?" He tried to reach the rational side of Cuphead.

"Aren't you tired of being pushed around all the time?" The cup questioned his brother.

"But Cuphead we beat every single one of the Devil's debtors! We've become pretty powerful!" Mugman clenched a fist, physically showing that he had become stronger.

"Need I remind you how many times we lost before that actually happened? The endless times we were burned, sliced, crushed, or even worse!" Cuphead pointed out. "If we had power like him, we would be the ones that all of the residents of the Inkwell Isles respected. And we would never be looked down upon anymore!" The cup boasted while pointing at the black monster in his chair.

"Cuphead, this isn't you." Mugman said softly, as he gently grabbed his brother's arm with both hands. The cup immediately yanked his arm away from the little mug.

"You can run home if you want. It's what you always do when you're scared. But this is what I'm choosing." Cuphead pointed to himself, being firm in his decision. He then started walking towards the Devil.

"But I-" Mugman started to say with an even more worried look on his face.

"Can it you little piece of glassware! Little cupface made a wise decision. And we're gonna have a hell of a time down here!" The Devil sneered. Cuphead stood in front of the Devil's throne, prepared to be given unlimited power. Behind him stood his younger brother that trembled in fear as he watched the procession.

"I wish to join you, mister Devil!" Cup called out.

"Excellent! You may feel a slight pinch as your newfound powers manifest." Warned the Devil as he pointed the trident in Cuphead's direction. A red beam of energy emitted from the fork and traveled towards the young cup.

"Cuphead!" Mugman cried out as the red energy consumed his brother. The room glowed a bright red for a few seconds. Once the blinding light died down, Mug noticed his brother lying flat on the ground, unmoving. The little mug raced to the cup's aid. Two eyes slowly opened to see Mugman standing over him.

"Cuphead, are you okay?" His brother questioned as he helped him to his feet.

"What just happened? I feel so dizzy…." Cuphead weakly said as he stood there. There was a pounding in his head that seemed to drown out the rest of the world.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Mugman beamed with joy and threw his arms around the cup. "I was so scared that he had done something terrible to you!" The little mug closed his eyes as he lived in that moment. He was unaware that Cuphead was doubling in size at that very moment. The sound of heavy breathing penetrated Mugman's cup. Startled, he pulled away from his brother. Only it wasn't his brother anymore. Now double the size of Mugman, Cuphead's shorts and straw were now a purple color. It looked like a bite had been taken out of his straw. His teeth became extremely large and sharp. Mug saw that his eyes were now as yellow as the Devil's and the pupils a fiery red. The possessed cup stood there, staring off into the distance.

 _(Author's Note: My alterations to Cuphead's demonic form include a much larger head, almost to the point where he is top-heavy. The teeth are also larger and a bright silver.)_

"C-cuphead?" The little mug stuttered out as he shakily reached for his brother. Two red pupils looked in the mug's direction. Mugman gasped and quickly backed away. He was now trembling so hard that his straw rattled against his cup. His heart pounded so hard and fast that he thought he was going to drop dead. Little Mug truly felt lost and alone at this moment. He started to wheeze and almost sob at the same time. The young mug just wanted to sob and beg for his brother back. Mugman's terrified heartbeat and wheezing was music to the Devil's ears.

"Go on and run home, little mug." The Devil told the child. Mugman immediately turned and dashed towards the door. "But I think you'll find that if you're not with us, then you're against us…"

Mugman had almost made it to the door when he heard an unfamiliar voice echo toward him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came a demonic voice from the cup that used to be his brother. The demon cup pointed a finger at the door. A red beam emanated from the finger and immediately closed the door in front of his brother's face. Mugman skidded to a stop to avoid running into the door. He immediately tried to open it. Locked. The little mug turned around and saw the demonic cup's gaze locked on his location. It started to walk towards him. Mug could feel the power within Cuphead just radiating off him. It was almost like pulses of heat. The monster stopped a few steps in front of Mugman. It raised its hands and arms and opened its mouth, showing off the sawblade-like teeth. A deep growl gurgled between the fangs. The large hands lowered toward Mugman to try to grab the smaller cup. Mug dove between the larger cup's legs to avoid being grabbed. He turned toward the Devil once more.

"What did you do to my brother?" Mugman questioned the monster.

"I gave him just what he wanted and now he's mine." The Devil replied. "His soul is damned to Hell for all eternity! Now it's your turn to choose: join us…or perish!" The little mug looked nervously from the Devil to his own hands. Joining the Devil meant becoming like his brother now is. Mugman certainly did not want that. But he knew that if he showed any signs of resistance, they would kill him. Mug stood there trembling. The little cup truly did not know what to do.

"Go ahead and take your time." The Devil urged. "I've got the best seat in the house after all!" He crossed his left leg over his right, settling in for a good show. Mug cocked his head to the side, unsure of what he meant. He soon realized exactly what the black creature meant. The demonic cup proceeded toward the little mug once more. Mugman turned to face his brother.

"What say you, little mug?" A demonic voice hardly reminiscent of Cuphead's bellowed out of the cup body. Its teeth were so big that it could not close its mouth completely. The demonic cup's breathing was audible to both Mugman and the Devil.

"Cuphead can you hear me?" Mug called out, hoping he could somehow reach his brother.

"Cuphead is no more….and you will be too!" The demonic voice answered him and narrowed its eyes. Cuphead balled his fists. These clenched fists then started to glow red. The cup's right hand thrusted in Mugman's direction. A pulse of red energy launched at the mug. The little mug dashed out of its way. Before he could say or do anything else, another red pulse traveled toward him. Mugman ducked just in time as it flew over his mug. Each of these pulses exploded upon impact to the ground. Cuphead started to rapid-fire these shots. Mug could barely get out of their way as each one exploded and became closer to him.

"That's right! Dance little mug!" The demon cup taunted as he kept the attacks coming. Mug was thrown to the ground as one explosion came too close. He quickly scrabbled his hands and boots along the ground to get back up. Mugman knew that Cuphead would not let up on the attacks, so he had to keep moving. He also realized that he couldn't keep this up forever. A large golden vase caught his eye. The little mug dove behind the vase, hoping to have a moment to rest. This moment was short-lived as one of the pulses shattered the artifact. The Devil saw this and became agitated.

"Watch it you disconfigured child! Those artifacts are priceless!" The Devil spat.

 _So, he doesn't like his things to be destroyed….perhaps I can use that to my advantage_ , Mugman thought. _Here goes nothing!_

The little mug dashed over to the wall and unhooked a piece of artwork. Grabbing the painting with haste, Mug did not get a good look at what the picture was. To him it just looked like an explosion of colors. All he knew was that it was portrayed nicely within a bright gold frame. So nice that he felt it should be destroyed by his brother. With a big heave, the little mug tossed the framed picture toward the demonic cup. Cuphead promptly released another red magic pulse. It came in contact with the so called priceless artifact. The painting and its frame were instantly disintegrated by the sheer power.

"Stop it you little pest!" This angered the Devil even more. Mugman saw a golden chest. Presumably filled with golden coins and other treasures. Skidding over to the treasure chest, Mug tried to lift it. The object didn't even budge.

 _Guess I'm not that strong…_

Mugman then pushed the chest forward toward the demonic cup. He ran a few paces with it before shoving it off. Another red pulse exploded on the chest. All of the golden coins, along with the chest itself, melted out and spilled all over the floor.

"You are really trying my patience, child!" The Devil yelled at Mugman with his eyes now turning red. Mug then came up with an even better idea: instead of having the Devil's possessions destroyed, he should have Cuphead destroy the Devil himself. The little mug then ran himself in the Devil's path. Cup's gaze followed suit as he leaned down and aimed his large liquid cannon in their direction. Using his hands to steady himself, Cuphead unleashed a powerful red beam from his cup cannon. Mugman dropped to the ground with his hands on his mug for protection. The beam traveled over the cup child and exploded on the black furry body. Mugman nervously looked up to see the results of his plan. The black fur smoked and stood up on end. His eyes now bulged with red veins as he became infuriated. Mug thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. The creature growled in anger. He thought about squishing the meddlesome child with one fell swoop. However, he felt that such a method would let the mug off the hook too easily. After composing himself, he simply leaned down and outstretched his right arm toward Mugman.

"Buzz off and go play with your brother! And leave me and my property out of it!" The Devil roared as he flicked his wrist upward. His knuckles punched Mug's glass head, sending the cup's body flying away from him. Little Mugman landed on his bottom. He didn't even have to turn all the way around to know what was behind him when he heard deep breathing. The little mug tried to take off running. Cup simply held out a finger and caught the smaller cup by his britches. The elastic in Mugman's shorts sling-shotted him back to Cuphead's grip. Now with a firm hold on Mug's torso, the demon cup looked into his small enemy's eyes. Mug tried to push away from Cuphead. His smaller hands tried to weasel their way between the demon cup's fingers to push them away. He tried in vain as Cuphead's grip was like steel.

"Cuphead, you know I would never hurt you. And I'm not going to fight you. Please snap out of it! You can't let the Devil control you!" Mug hoped his words of peace would calm the demon. Unfortunately for Mugman, the demon cup had only one desire: to destroy anything and everything. The little mug looked fearfully into his brother's eyes. He saw two silhouettes form in the flames of the cup's pupils. One resembled him and the other looked like Cuphead. Mug watched fearfully as the demon cup shared his thoughts with his victim. The larger silhouette grabbed the smaller one by the mug with both hands. It then aggressively ripped the mug head in two. Mug then screamed in terror as he realized that Cuphead's fantasy could easily become reality. Mugman's legs and feet swung wildly in his panic. A brown boot swiftly made contact with the cup's gut. The monster moaned in shock and dropped its prey.

Mugman took off running once again. To where he did not know. Just anywhere to get away from his possessed brother. Cuphead saw the young mug running away and decided to give chase. His larger boots thumped loudly against the Devil's tile floor. Poor Mug's heartrate only sped up as he realized the once stationary cup was now moving toward him with a purpose. Mugman took a quick glance behind him. Cup made his hands glow red once more. He then loosed more pulses of red magic at the mug that refused to join him. The young cup barely made it out of the way from the pulses that the larger cup shot at him. Mug soon found himself being chased in circles around the Devil's lair. He was able to stay one step ahead of his demonic brother. However, Mug was getting tired from running. His breathing was erratic to the point that he was almost wheezing. He was now sweating profusely. Mugman didn't know what caused it more: the high-temperature of the environment or the excessive sprinting and fear that trapped his little soul. He wanted more than anything just to go home and have everything back to normal. To have his brother back. And to certainly have never seen the dreaded casino or its wicked owner.

The Devil tapped two claws on his leg, getting impatient. He craved to see the little mug get severely thrashed by his own brother. A wicked smile grew on his face as he came up with a diabolical idea. The Devil elongated his tail once more. He waited until Mugman took one of his periodical glances back to place his spade tail in front of Mugman's left leg. Just as planned, the little mug tripped over his tail. His glass body tumbled forward as he yelped in shock. Mug turned around just in time to see his brother lunging for him with both red fists outstretched. A powerful double punch landed on Mugman, sending him flying away. The little mug screeched in pain as his fragile body tumbled over itself multiple times. He could feel the tiles below him being uprooted from the sheer force of the blow. The young mug's body slowly came to a stop. Mugman lie on his back in pain. His eyes were tightly squeezed shut and teeth gritted together as he groaned in pain. He feared that Cuphead would be waiting for him if he opened his eyes.

"Now this is more like it!" The Devil praised his slave and gave a short applause. Mug did not want to get up, not even sure that he could. His body felt stiff. The sound of heavy breathing entered his cup. He shakily and reluctantly opened his eyes. Cuphead was indeed standing over him. Mugman covered his mug with his hands and arms. He feared that the demonic cup would squish him.

"What are you waiting for? Get up!" The cup demanded.

"Huh?" Mugman said and slightly lowered his arms.

"I'm not going to strike an enemy when he's down." A demonic voice said.

 _Th-that's Cuphead! Only my brother would say something like that!_

Mug felt a spark of hope in his chest upon hearing those words. The Cuphead he knew would never strike any fallen enemy. It was an altruistic trait that both of the brothers shared. Fiery pupils followed as the little mug shakily stood up.

"Cuphead is that you?" Mugman called out as he slowly stood up, hoping that his brother could hear him. The heavy breathing that constantly emitted from the demonic cup ceased. It watched carefully what the little mug was going to do next.

"I-it's me. Mugman. Your brother." Mugman slowly held out his right gloved hand. The monstrous cup stood there, unmoving. "Don't you recognize me?" The cup still remained silent. It simply watched as Mug's hand came closer to him. A small smile started to grow on the little mug's face. He really thought he was getting through to Cuphead. The gloved hand was now inches from Cup's face. In an instant, the moment changed. It took the demonic cup less than a second to clamp down its jaws on Mugman's arm. The little mug screamed in absolute pain. His eyes closed in reaction to the pain. Tears filled them as they opened. Mug tried to yank his arm away, but Cuphead's grip was like a bear trap. Mugman continued to scream and fight against his brother's grip. He had felt a great deal of pain before when dealing with the Devil's other runaway debtors. But this pain seemed so much worse to him. Especially for the fact that his own brother inflicted this very torture on him. The sharp pain seemed to intensify every second that passed by in the demon cup's grip. With watery eyes, Mugman saw two silhouettes in his brother's eyes once more. This vision showed Cuphead crushing his little brother's body in his fangs. Mug's silhouette hung limp and lifeless from the jaws of death. After sharing its darkest thoughts, the demon crunched down harder on Mug's arm. Poor little Mug screamed louder as he felt cracks forming all over his arm. He thought for sure that his arm was going to shatter into a million pieces.

Unaware to the demon cup, an orange magic shot was being charged in Mug's left hand. Out of pure instinct to get away from the pain giver, Mugman lobbed an orange fist at Cuphead's large dome. It hit the monster just above its piercing yellow eyes. The blow stunned it for a second. Large jaws opened just enough for Mug to slip his arm out. Brown boots started moving immediately upon contact with the tile. Cuphead took one more chomp at his small enemy as it attempted to run away. Two fangs caught Mugman's back as he desperately tried to escape another death grip. Large cracks formed on his glass body where the fangs made contact. The small mug fell forward from the strike. He landed on his stomach, trying to avoid putting weight on his severely cracked arm. Mug whimpered in pain as he lay shaking on the ground. White liquid oozed out of his cracks. His eyes watered as he looked back up at his brother with utter fear.

"Get up! I won't say it again!" The possessed cup roared at the small victim. Mugman closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Are you deaf child? Do what he says!" The Devil backed up his slave. He slammed the back end of his trident on the ground. The loud noise made the little mug flinch and curl his legs up toward his torso.

"You're only stalling your own demise." Cup taunted the little mug that used to look up to him. Mugman reluctantly tried to push himself up. Sweat rained off his body as he trembled terribly. The white liquid in his mug sloshed over his brim, making puddles on the Devil's perfect tiles. It took the little mug a full ten seconds to find the strength to stand up. Two depressed eyes looked up at the demon cup. Mugman had to fight back tears of pain with every breath he took. This pain was both physical and emotional. His breathing was now audible to both Cuphead and the Devil. Mug's left hand found its way to his right arm. He tenderly held the arm that was close to shattering. Cup's pupils flared to life with fire as his victim faced him once more. Poor Mugman saw this and closed his eyes. He tried to turn his mug away from the violent cup. Not that it would help any from the demon's rage. With a deep, gurgly breath, Cuphead made his right fist glow red. A powerful right hook smashed Mugman's torso and head. He cried loudly in pain as his body was launched from where he stood. The little mug was forcefully tossed to the ground once again. Cuphead stood and stared with emotionless eyes. Both cups heard the Devil give a small chuckle of joy as Mugman's body fell motionless yet again. The demon cup took a few steps so that he was standing over his small prey.

"Get up! I'm not done with you yet!" Cuphead roared once more. Despite the unbearable pain, Mug was able to utter out a few words.

"I-I won't! You can't make me get up!" The little mug refused to stand up again. In fact, he wasn't sure if he could or not. A deep growl bellowed from the demon cup. Mugman was unaware that a large gloved hand was now reaching down for him. He shrieked in fear as he was lifted aggressively by his mug. Cuphead placed the child with his feet towards the ground. Little Mug felt his feet touch the ground, but he couldn't tell if he was actually standing or not. A red fist clouded his vision once more. For a few seconds, he didn't feel anything. It wasn't until his body hit the ground did all of the pain come rushing back to him. The pain was like electric shocks rippling throughout his small glass body. He was now sobbing loudly as the pain encompassed his whole body. Mug could feel white liquid continue to ooze out of the cracks. The liquid soaked his clothes and mixed with his sweat, creating a sticky feeling on Mug's body. Cuphead walked forward so that he was standing over his brother again. He waited impatiently for the mug to stand up. The demon cup heard words coming from Mugman.

"Please…..help! Somebody….help!" Cuphead heard the little mug say. Mug could barely get out those words between his sobs and deep breaths. The pain felt like a sharp knife in his chest every time he took a breath. He knew nobody was around to help. But he was desperate to escape this torture.

"Cuphead…" The little mug said as tears streamed down his face. A possessed cup just stared down at him. It wanted to roar at him again. So he did.

"There's no one here to help you! And once I'm done with you, I'll put an end to Elder Kettle!" Mugman's gaze shot up to Cup as he threatened the boys' only guardian.

"No…no, you can't! You won't!" The little mug tried to challenge Cuphead.

"How do you expect to save that old coot when you can't even save yourself!" The demon cup taunted. Mugman didn't take kindly to his grandfather-figure being insulted. A bolt of energy came over him and he stood up in a split second.

"Don't you dare talk about Elder Kettle like that!" Mug yelled at the larger cup. His eyes narrowed and his fists balled as he got angry. "I'll get y-!" Mugman tried to yell at the demon cup more but was stopped when a red fist made contact with his head. The Devil saw that the punch landed on Mug's eye.

"Oh!" He winced as it looked like a brutal strike. His wicked smile then returned to his face after feeling sympathy for a split second. Mug slid along the tile and slowed to a stop. Lying on his back once more, he now suffered from a black eye. His left eye was barely able to open. Muman moaned and sobbed in pain as he saw a blurry figure of his brother proceed toward him. The little mug shakily turned over to his stomach. He couldn't bear to look at the monster that his brother had become.

 _Please stop… I can't take much more…_

Mugman prayed that his suffering would be over soon. He felt a boot slide under his torso. It then flipped him over. He held back a shriek of pain as the cracks on his back seemed to grow a little larger. A gloved hand reached down for him. The demonic cup squeezed a little as it picked up the glass torso. Poor Mugman winced as he did this. The possessed cup looked into its victim's eyes for a second. It then smiled and tossed the child into the air. The Devil watched as his cup slave jumped up after it. A glowing red hand smacked into Mugman's torso. It grabbed him, turned around, and ultimately slung him to the ground. Mug hit the ground and instantly felt paralyzed. Each of his limbs felt numb and he could barely lift his head. The demonic cup landed on the ground with its feet and one hand. One balled hand kept it from tumbling over due to its oversized head. The young mug lay on his right side. Cuphead watched as the smaller cup shook and sobbed on the ground. The whole world seemed to lose shape to Mugman as he lay there with his eyes tightly shut.

 _Why am I not dead?_ Mug wondered as he heard heavy steps coming in his direction. The little mug cried loudly as a gloved hand pressed down on his mug. Mugman could feel his brother breathing on his neck. The monster bared its teeth and prepared to bite the young mug on his head. Its attention was reverted elsewhere when it heard a snap from its master's fingers. The Devil motioned for the possessed cup to hand over its prey. It growled angrily before tossing little Mug to him. Mugman felt his body flung through the air again. This time his body was caught by a different hand. Confused, Mugman forced his eyes open to see what was going on. He instantly regretted opening his eyes as he now stared into the black creature's piercing yellow eyes. A glint in the deity's eyes made Mugman remember an old memory. The mug's eyes widened and straw straightened as he realized that he had seen the Devil before. Mugman shivered in fear as he vividly recalled a day when he was a toddler.

"It was you… You were there!" Mugman stuttered out. He shuddered as a flood of emotions came over him. Depression, fear, and anger clouded his mind. This mix of emotions left Mugman speechless. He didn't know how to react to the creature.

"I was indeed there, little tea cup." The Devil replied with his wicked smile. "That very fateful day for both of you." He felt like toying with the little mug. In fact, that was just how the Devil saw the boys and other beings: a toy. Able to be manipulated however he wanted them to be and at any time. The black monster knew that his powers and abilities were far superior to anyone on the three Inkwell Islands…or in the world for that matter. Two clawed fingers grabbed Mug's straw. It was then aggressively stirred around in the liquid in Mugman's head. Small gloved hands swatted at the Devil's paw. Stirring the liquid didn't hurt the child. But it sure as hell was annoying! The Devil stopped stirring the liquid after a couple seconds. His demonic cup slave caught his attention. It made him laugh. Mugman wasn't sure he wanted to know why the Devil was laughing. The black creature turned him around anyway and shared what he was taking joy in seeing. Mug saw his brother standing there breathing heavy. Its large hands swatted at nothing as the cup acted like there were enemies around him. The energy within him was nearly visible.

"Look at him!" The Devil beamed. "He is a pure monster of destruction! And he will be my best and most powerful servant." Mugman turned around the best he could and yelled at the Devil for saying such things.

"Don't you talk about my brother like that!" The little mug yelled as best he could.

"Ha! You make me laugh kid. You can't seriously believe that thing is still your brother." He pointed accusingly at the possessed cup. His teeth started to grow sharp and pointy.

"Cuphead is still in there somewhere!" Mugman believed that his brother was not completely lost to the darkness. The Devil, however, was more than happy to test that theory. A red forked tongue flicked out of the monster's mouth as its sharp teeth gleamed at the child.

"Let's try this again." The black creature leaned down and held out the young mug toward his servant. "Does this look like your brother?" Two fiery pupils turned in Mug's direction before the rest of the body followed. Mugman could only watch in fear as the demonic cup leapt at an incredible speed toward him. Its jaws opened wide. The Devil casually moved Mugman just out of the demon's reach. Sawblade-like teeth closed loudly against one another in front of the young mug's face. Mug had to lean backwards to avoid his nose getting sliced. The loud noise of the teeth clanging together made the child jump and close his eyes. Tears started to form in the mug's eyes. He tried to hold back sobs as he was brought face level with the Devil once more. The Devil showed its large teeth when tears streamed down Mugman's face.

"Still not convinced?" The black creature inquired. "Let's see if he helps you if your life is at stake." He took great joy in what he was about to do to the young mug. After lowering the child halfway to the ground where his slave could see, the grip on Mugman's torso immediately began to squeeze and tighten. Two fiery pupils watched as Mug began to scream in pain. Mugman's body violently thrashed about as he tried to get free from the Devil's death grip. The gray paw did not plan to let up anytime soon. Mug's screams intensified just as the hold did. Cracks began to form on the little mug's torso.

"Cuphead! Please help me!" Mugman begged his brother, not knowing if the real Cuphead could really hear him or not. The demon cup just stood there watching the cup child being tortured. "Aaaaahhh! I'm begging you Cuphead!" Tear filled eyes looked over in Cup's direction. "Please! I'm going to die!" The pain Mugman felt was unbearable. He almost wished he was dead. To be free from the pain that consisted of what little was left of his life. The grip tightened with each shriek he made. Mug was losing lung power fast. He took one last effort in hopes that his brother would hear him.

"Cuphead! You're the only one who can do anything! Please hurry! I'm…not…going to….make…..it….." Mugman's words barely came out as his body went limp. Cuphead remained neutral as his brother only had a thread of life left in him.

"So much for your brother having your back, kid." The Devil laughed out loud. He then let the small mug's body roll out of his hand and drop to the floor. Mug landed on his stomach. He did not shriek anymore. For he could not.

 _Just kill me…..please. You win. Just end my suffering quickly…_

Mug barely breathed as the Devil and his slave stood watching him.

"Go ahead and give it one last scream." The black creature taunted the child that didn't even hear him. "It's the last chance you'll ever have!" A diabolical laugh of pure joy erupted from the black monster. This was the most joy he felt in a long time. He secretly wished that he could squish children every day. A gray foot lifted up and was placed on the mug's small head. White claws wrapped around the brim as he prepared to shatter the mug's head. Mugman felt pressure on his head. He was already in so much pain that he didn't even feel the cracks forming on his mug. The Devil was about to put an end to the mug's life when a voice interrupted him.

"Stop!" The demon cup demanded.

"What did you say?" His master challenged with its snake-like tongue flicking in and out of the mouth.

"I wish to throw him in the pit." Cuphead said to the deity. The wicked smile upon the Devil's face drooped as he agreed to let his cup slave end the child's life.

"Very well." It said and lifted its foot off the child. "Follow me to Hell's pit." The black creature led its slave to the deepest part of his lair. Cuphead hooked a large finger around Mug's small handle. His finger barely fit through the opening. Cup wasn't sure he would be able to get his finger out of there once he got to the pit. Little Mug's body was dragged by his handle. His torso dragged along the ground behind the demonic cup. All Mugman knew at this point was pain. He prayed and wished to be dead. Even if he somehow survived this whole ordeal, his possessed brother and the Devil would thrive and ravage throughout the islands. Little Mugman would not have anyone left. Not Elder Kettle, and not Cuphead. He would be left alone in the world if his captors forced him to live on the line between life and death.

The deepest part of the Devil's lair was a dark cave. Within it was a circular opening. A skinny stone platform extended out into the middle of the cylindrical opening. Below the platform, and a long way down, was the eternal fires of Hell. The Devil stopped in front of the stone walkway. He gestured for his slave to proceed down the platform. Cuphead obeyed his dark master and dragged the prisoner along with him. While on the stone walkway, one could hear the screams of victims that had perished in the flames. Their souls and voices trapped in the fire for all eternity. The Devil would often walk out onto the platform just to hear the screams. It made him happy whenever he was having a slow day of gamblers in the casino. Cuphead, however, paid no attention to the voices that echoed up and down the chamber. His sole mission was to throw poor Mugman into the flames to be lost forever. Cup brought the young mug in front of him as he neared the end of the walkway. His finger barely made it out of Mug's handle as he grabbed the black shirt.

"Got any last words?" The demon inquired as it stared down at the cup child in its hands. Mugman did indeed want to say something before being lost forever. The poor little mug used his last ounce of energy to tell Cuphead something. And that very something was all that Mugman ever wanted his brother to know. Two small eyes barely opened. They stared into the yellow eyes that craved to destroy him.

"Cuphead, forgive me for being so weak. Please don't ever forget me. I love you, brother." Mug placed a hand on Cup's chest as he said his last few heartfelt words. Cuphead froze in place as his brother's words and touch of love came over him. The heavy breathing ceased as his violent thoughts were now drowned out by memories of the past. All at once, Cuphead's memories returned to his body.

He remembered events back from when he and Mug were toddlers. One of his most treasured memories was working together with Mugman to get the cookies that Elder Kettle had hidden high up in the cabinet. Cuphead had convinced his brother to stand on his shoulders to reach the wooden door. Mugman was so proud of himself for daring to do something a little risky. He remembered so vividly how Mug fed him cookies from the position on his shoulders.

Another memory that stuck with Cuphead throughout the years was the first time he and Mugman climbed a tree. Cup had charged the tree with confidence and easily made it to the top. Mug, however, was nervous and took it slow going up. The little mug beamed with joy when he had made it to the top. His celebration caused him to slip off the branch. Cuphead caught him by his hand. The young cup was not strong enough to pull his brother up. His heart sank when Mug slipped away from his grip. He could only watch as his brother plummeted to the ground. Mugman's leg cracked upon impact to the ground. The cup quickly scrambled to the ground to try to comfort his crying brother. He felt terrible for such things happening. The young cup quickly ran inside Kettle's house for help. Mugman was relieved when he saw his brother coming back out with a Band-Aid. His tears started to quickly fade away and a smile replaced it as the Band-Aid was placed over his injured leg.

Cuphead remembered the many times that he and Mugman would lay on the grass cloud watching as they talked about adventures they wanted to experience. But then he started to remember that fateful day at the casino when their adventures had put their lives on the line. Within those dark times of debtor fighting and soul contract collecting, Cup and Mug grew strong. Their trust in one another growing ever stronger. There were times when they didn't know if they could make it. The boys were injured many a time. But no matter how hurt they were, they still managed to find a way to get back on their feet. Cuphead and Mugman were determined to get their lives back. To not be controlled by a dark puppet master. Cup's memory became hazy after defeating King Dice. Memories from the last half hour of his life were not clear.

Mugman's hand slowly slid off of the demon cup's chest as his body fell limp. Now realizing what was going on, Cuphead's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Mugman's eyes slowly closed. The small body in the demonic cup's hands did not move. Not a muscle. Tears started to form in the devilish yellow eyes. The Devil was starting to get impatient. He would throw Mugman into the pit if his slave wouldn't. Clawed gray feet stormed up stone walkway.

"I can't stand the suspense anymore!" He pouted. "Into the pit you go!" The black creature aggressively grabbed the cup child from his slave's grip. Without a second thought, the Devil tossed Mugman into the pit. Cuphead could only watch as his brother was thrown out of his reach. Heavy steps ran to the very edge of the stone platform. The demonic cup leaned down and watched the young mug fall ever closer and closer to his demise. A diabolical laugh erupted from the Devil as the hellfire swallowed the cup child. The flames splashed high as another body was added to its collection. Cuphead was confused about how to react. The demon in him said to join his master in the utter joy he was experiencing. But there was another part of him that told the cup to mourn the loss of the little mug. The Devil then ceased his laughter with a big sigh as he wiped away a tear of joy.

"Come my slave." He ushered. "We have plenty of work to do. Evil deeds must be spread throughout the Inkwell Isles….and then the world!" The black creature started walking off, unaware that the demon cup was still on the platform. Cuphead reared back. Large hands grasped the brim of his cup. The real Cuphead was fighting to regain control of his body. Two yellow eyes tightly squeezed shut. It tried to determine what path was right. Whether he should be happy, sad, or even mad. The demon cup opened its eyes when it heard a noise that was a mix between a moan and a whimper. It looked down into the pit to see a small blue figure floating up towards the platform.

The small blue apparition wavered back and forth as it came eye level with Cuphead. A blue and white halo hovered above Mug's ghostly head. The sad ghost barely opened its eyes and its mouth curled down. It looked like the sullen ghost was going to cry. Cuphead watched as it looked down on him. A see-through hand barely lifted from Mug's ghost. It weakly waved goodbye as Cuphead watched in utter disbelief. Even the demon in him felt sympathy for the depressed ghost. Cup saw a large pink heart shape on the ghost's chest. He knew that symbol represented Mugman's real heart. It was a direct link to his lifeline.

Out of pure instinct, Cuphead reached out his hand toward the heart. His hand wrapped around the symbolical heart. Energy from the demon cup transferred to little Mug's ghost. He watched as Mugman's body started to materialize before his eyes. At the same time, Cuphead started to shrink back to his normal size. The saw-blade teeth reverted back to Cup's normal small teeth. His straw and shorts turned back to red. In an instant, Cuphead had control of his body again. Now back to his original size, he saw Mugman appear in front of him. His brother was now out of his reach. Mug's body hung in the air for a second before it started to fall back down to the pit.

"Mug!" Cuphead cried out and lunged for the edge of the platform. He reached down and grabbed Mugman by a single hand. The little mug was still unconscious. Cup realized this and quickly tried to heave him back onto the platform. With a big grunt, Cuphead pulled as hard as he could. Mug's body was dragged upwards. The young cup fell on his bottom from the large effort. His brother's body flopped onto his lap. It did not move a muscle.

"Mug? Mug wake up!" Cuphead lightly shook his brother, trying to get a response. "Please wake up!" The mug still did not budge or make a sound. "No…this can't be happening!" Tears welled up in Cuphead's eyes in an instant. He realized that his brother was gravely hurt. Cup wasn't sure if his brother was going to wake up. Tears started to stream down his cup as he held Mugman tenderly in his arms. "I-I'm sorry Mugs. If only I had just listened to you, none of this would have happened. Please Mugs. You're not just my brother, you're my best friend. And I can't do this without you." Cuphead shook his brother a little harder. Still no sign of Mugman waking up.

"MUGMAN!" The young cup cried out as loud as he could. It seemed as though all of Hell could hear the little cup's scream. Even the souls trapped in the hellfire. Unbeknownst to Cuphead, the Devil heard his cry. Two imp ears twitched irritably.

"Huh?" The black creature inquired and turned around. He saw that Cuphead had somehow gotten himself free from the darkness. With an agitated grumble, the Devil made his way back toward the pit and his former slave. The black monster was angry with Cuphead for escaping the demon's grip. But he also saw how devastated the cup child was. This meant his soul was still vulnerable to the darkness.

"Oh God! Why is this happening?" Cuphead cried out.

"There ain't no God down here, boy. Just the darkness." The Devil sneered as he approached the cup brothers. Cuphead heard the tormentor and whipped his head around. Two eyes narrowed at the sinister creature.

"Stay away!" Cup yelled at the Devil. And he meant it with every piece of glass on his body.

"Now, now, no need to get hasty…." The black creature said calmly as he came within fifteen feet of the brothers.

"What did you do to him you monster?" Cuphead asked accusingly with tears still streaming down his face.

"I didn't do much at all." The Devil replied with a flick of his hand. "I merely guided the real monster on his path…" His smile curled up all the way to his ears.

"The only monster here is you!" Cup yelled at the dark tormentor.

"On the contrary, it would seem that I'm not the monster, cupface….you are!" It hissed at the cup child.

"Wha-?" Cuphead gasped in complete shock at the Devil's words. "You can't be serious! I would never hurt Mugman!" Cup tried to convince himself that the Devil was wrong.

"I think your brother would beg to differ…" The Devil calmly replied.

"Y-you're lying! It-it can't be true!" Tears only came down Cuphead's face faster.

"It's as true as you are holding little mugface right now." The black creature said in a grave monotone voice. Cuphead gasped and turned his attention from the Devil to his brother that still lay limp in his arms. "I wish I could remember what happened. Is it really true?" Cuphead gasped once again when he saw his brother starting to stir.

"That's it! Come on, Mug! Please!" Cup softly urged Mugman to wake up. Two eyes slowly opened up and stared up at Cuphead. Mug's vision was blurry for a few seconds. The image became clear after he blinked rapidly. He saw his brother crying.

"Mugman! You're alive!" Cuphead now cried tears of joy as he hugged his brother close. Mug gently wrapped his arms around Cuphead as well.

"Cuphead! It's really you! You're back! I thought I lost you!" Mugman said gently as he started to cry tears of joy just like Cuphead.

"Of course it's me! Why wouldn't it be?" Cuphead inquired. Mug just stayed silent as he hugged his brother. Cup felt the cracks on Mugman's back. He gently pushed Mug to where he could get a good look at him.

"Mugman wha-?" Cup stopped as his hand grabbed Mug's right arm. He felt the multitude of cracks that weakly held Mugman's arm together. Mugman winced as his arm was touched. "Who did this to you?" Tears welled up in Cup's eyes once again as he asked the question. He was afraid of what the answer was going to be. "Was it the Devil?" Mugman simply shook his head.

"No. It was a monster." Mug replied. Cuphead gasped as tears flooded his face once again.

"It's true! It was me! I'm the one who did this to you…." Cuphead sobbed loudly. "It's all my fault! I'm-I'm so sorry, Mugman!" He held his brother close.

"All this crying makes me want to vomit!" Came the Devil's voice. "It's time I disposed of both of you…for good!" His eyes flashed red. Cuphead saw this and gently placed his injured brother on the ground.

"I lost you once, Mugs. But that's not going to happen again!" Cuphead said confidently to Mugman. "I will protect you at all costs….even if it means the end of me. Knowing that you're safe is the only comfort I need." He wiped away the last of his tears.

"Cuphead…" Mug started to say.

"Don't argue Mugs! I'm doing this for you." He then turned to face the Devil and became serious. "We end this now!"

"So you're welching on me just like all the others, eh… I'll teach you for backing out of a deal – have at you!" The Devil sneered with his eyes flaring red. Cuphead readied his magic shots while the Devil poised to strike with his trident. The black creature walked toward the young cup while Cuphead ran towards his opponent. It spun its trident between two fingers. Four orbs appeared around the trident. Three were blue and one was pink. He then motioned the trident for the orbs to home in on Cuphead. The young cup watched the orbs carefully and dodged them accordingly. He made sure to bounce off the pink one with a magic charge shot in his hand. An orange pulse traveled from Cup's hand and exploded on the Devil's face. His black face was forced to the side from the explosion of the shot. A grumble emitted from his throat. He turned back to see Cuphead charging him and loosing a red spread shot from his finger. Five arrow shaped lines of magic homed in on the Devil's body. The creature groaned in pain as each one of the arrow heads penetrated his black fur. Cuphead had to stand at close range for this type of attack to make contact.

"Enough!" The Devil roared and smacked Cuphead with the side of the trident's three prongs.

"Ooof!" Cup grunted as he was taken off his feet. The cup child landed on his bottom. He quickly got up only to see the monster spinning his trident again. This time four mini versions of the Devil spawned before the cup's eyes. These mini versions were purple in color instead of the original's black and a little larger than either of the cup brothers. They all dashed for Cuphead with their teeth and claws poised to strike. The young cup did not know where to look when all four jumped at him at the same time. Cup loosed an orange charge shot at the one on the far right. It disappeared as soon as the shot hit it. He quickly changed to the spread shot to rid himself of another mini. A second one disappeared before his eyes. The third mini came so close to him that he didn't have time to loose any magic shots. Instead, Cuphead's left fist quickly rose up and met its face. It tumbled away but did not disappear. By this time, the fourth mini was literally on top of Cuphead. It pushed the cup child down by his arms. Cup quickly retaliated by kicking the small demon off him.

Mug was watching the heated battle with fearful eyes. He feared that his brother wouldn't stand a chance by himself. Not against the Devil. Feeling obligated to help Cuphead, Mug tried to stand up.

 _I must help Cuphead….I must!_ The young mug was determined to aid his brother in the toughest fight of his life. His cracked body rattled violently as he pushed himself to stand up. Poor Mugman was still in a lot of pain.

The two remaining mini demons recovered almost instantly and charged for Cuphead again. Cup narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he watched the copies carefully. He was unaware that the Devil was planning an attack. Mugman happened to notice the Devil's arms elongating. They stretched wide around the cup child and its minions. Two gray hands traveled quickly toward Cup. Mug gasped and yelled a warning to his brother.

"Cuphead! Duck!" The red-strawed cup obeyed his brother's words and instantly dropped to the ground with his hands covering his cup and eyes squeezed shut. Cuphead missed the Devil's strike by a thread as his hands violently clapped together. It would have squished and cracked Cuphead's head if it had made contact. Cup opened his eyes to see both of the mini devils lunging toward him with their fangs bared. He flinched when an orange magic shot exploded on both of them, causing them to dissolve into thin air. The young cup looked behind himself to see Mugman standing up. Mug's left hand retreated from a firing position to his injured arm.

"I'm coming to help you, Cuphead!" Mugman called out as best he could.

"No Mugs! You're too hurt! Stay there!" Cup called to his brother as he stood up.

"You can't do this by yourself!" Mug called out as he started to walk off the platform and into the battlefield.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Cup hissed at Mug. The big nosed cup noticed the Devil planning another attack. Its spade tail elongated and lashed toward Cuphead.

"Cuphead watch out!" Mugman shouted. The young cup turned around to see the tail inches from his body. A black pointed tail sliced along Cuphead's chest. He screamed in pain as a large crack formed along his chest. This tossed the cup child into the air and away from the Devil. He landed on his back on the cave floor with a loud thud.

"Cuphead!" Mug cried and ran to his brother.

"You will be mine for sure this time!" The Devil hissed as he unleashed a red beam from his trident. It traveled quickly toward Cuphead.

"Not again, you hairy ape!" Mug shouted as he grabbed his brother by the torso. He then dashed out of the beam's way faster than he thought possible. The cup boys disappeared from the Devil's sight for two seconds as Mugman dashed.

"What?!" The black creature yelled in disbelief. His eyes reddened.

Mugman ran and stopped behind a stalagmite, hoping to have a moment of quiet. He looked down at his unconscious brother that was still in his hands.

"Come on Cuphead! Wake up! We don't have much time!" The young mug gently shook Cuphead. He saw the crack that covered Cup's chest. Another hit like that and he would be in the same position as Mugman. A small smile grew on Mug's face as his brother slowly opened his eyes. The young cup was placed on the ground as his chest stung like fire. He wavered back and forth for a couple seconds as he struggled to find his footing. His right hand found its way to the source of his pain. Cuphead's glove was wet when he pulled it away from his chest. The white liquid that flowed throughout their bodies soaked his glove. He quickly realized that Mugman was watching this and took the pained expression off his face. Cup looked into his brother's eyes.

"Well, if I can't keep you out of the fight, then we're going to work together and give it everything we've got!"" Cuphead made a fist of power as he narrowed his eyes in confidence. "Let's kick some ass Mugs!" Mugman copied his brother's actions.

"I couldn't have said it better!" The young mug replied as his fist touched Cup's. They then emerged from behind the stalagmite to face the Devil. It smiled wickedly at them, preparing to unleash powerful types of sorcery at the boys. The cup brothers watched as the Devil set his trident down. With a loud snap, the creature completely removed its own head.

"Ugh!" Cuphead said in disgust. Mugman heaved a little. Four more eyes popped out of the black fur along with a gray spiral nose, four gray spikes, and four spider legs. The now headless body grew four more arms as well. Cup and Mug watched as the two body parts split off in opposite directions. They made a wide circle and came at the boys from the sides, making the cup brothers stand back to back. The spider head came from the left toward Mugman while the headless body charged from the right at Cuphead.

"Watch the body! Watch the body!" Cup called out, almost panicking. He had to find a way to stop the armed body, and fast!

"Which one? They're both coming at us!" Mug yelled back, trying to focus on the spider head that zig-zagged in his direction. The head used its four spider legs to launch itself toward Mugman. It opened its huge mouth, baring its equally large fangs. The young mug quickly loosed one of his orange charge shots at the deadly fuzz ball. The circular ball of fangs and fur instantly fell to the ground when the magic exploded on it. Mug didn't give it a chance to recover and started spamming his small blue magic shots at its six eyes.

"Stop it you little pest!" The head grumbled. Meanwhile, Cuphead shot at the six swiping arms that came at him from all directions. The gray hands seemed to keep coming faster and faster. A lower right hand escaped Cup's vision and smacked his head upward. His body followed as it was launched into the air. The young cup was soon getting punched and juggled between the six hands. Gray knuckles kept punching the cup and prevented him from retaliating. Mug ceased fire when the spider head jumped over his head. He turned around as the head landed back on the black furry shoulders and reverted back to its original design.

"Cuphead!" He called out as he saw his brother being juggled by punches. A lower right hook from the Devil caught Mugman's gut as he prepared to shoot a charge shot.

"Ugh!" Mug grunted as he was taken off his feet. He landed on his bottom and quickly looked back up at their tormentor. The four extra limbs quickly retracted back under the furry body as he caught Cuphead in his right hand. Mug quickly stood up and pointed an index finger at the Devil, ready to blast him.

"Stand down, or little cupface gets it!" The creature hissed at the young mug. A grumble of frustration emitted from the little mug.

"Don't worry about me, Mugs! Just blast him!" Cuphead called to his brother as he struggled against the Devil's clawed grip.

"Quiet you!" The Devil hissed back and squeezed the little cup. Cuphead screamed in pain. Mug's eyes dropped open big as he saw his brother in the same death hold that he was once in. This made the little mug angrier than he thought possible. His small eyes then narrowed.

"LET…HIM…" Mugman's body started to glow the same orange color as his charge shot. "GO!" He then launched himself mug first at the Devil. A powerful strike jabbed the creature's gut. Two piercing yellow eyes bulged out as the body was forcefully thrown toward the cave wall. Overcome with pain, the Devil dropped its small victim. The orange aura around Mugman dissipated as he hit the dark tormentor. He landed on his feet in time to see his brother falling toward the ground. Mug promptly caught his brother. Falling on the ground would not have been good for the little cup. The Devil hit the wall and his body was drilled halfway into the stone.

"Thanks Mugs." Cup said. "How in the world did you do that?"

"I…I don't know." Mugman replied as he gently scratched his cup in confusion. The two boys looked in the Devil's direction as it roared and attempted to yank its body from the stone prison. Pieces of stone flew in all directions as a right arm was yanked out of the wall. The left one followed. His body dropped slightly as he landed on his feet. The black creature stared at the two boys for a second. It wanted to make them pay. To make them feel even more pain than he did. He wanted to torture the boys in cruel and unusual ways. Cup and Mug realized that the Devil was going to come at them with full force. The young cup had an idea.

"Can you do a super, Mug?" Cuphead asked his brother.

"I think so." Mugman replied. The Devil snorted and then ran towards the cup brothers with his claws and teeth bared.

"Good! I'm going to give you a boost!" Cuphead quickly tossed his brother into the air as heavy footsteps advanced in their direction. The young cup found a stalagmite to kick off from to give him extra height in his jump. Cup and Mug watched as the Devil halted in the spot in which they were just standing. The deity's jaw dropped as the two children sailed above his head.

"Now Mugs!" Cuphead commanded. They both spun horizontally, pointing their cups at the Devil. Two powerful hydro cannons emitted from their heads. The white liquid streams beat down on the Devil's circular head. It forced the evil creature to the ground and soaked his fur. The attacks were so powerful that it drilled the demon into the ground. Cup and Mug landed on their brown boots. Mugman held up his hand, wanting to give his brother a high-five for coordinating a successful attack. With big smiles on their faces, the two boys slapped hands together. They then turned to the wounded demon. Its right eye had been forced into the ground. He still looked up at the children with his left eye and gave a growl of pain.

"Ha! You look a lot like your lackey right now!" Cuphead laughed at the fallen enemy. Despite being wedged halfway into the ground, the Devil still managed to spread that wicked smile across his face. It curled upward toward his eye.

"Never thought you would see me again, huh little mug?" It taunted Mugman. Cuphead literally jumped in shock that the deity seemed to know his brother.

"Wait—you've seen this guy before, Mug?" Cup asked his brother, confused at what was going on at that moment. The young mug tried to shy away from his brother. He hoped to somehow avoid the question. The black creature let out a low chuckle.

"I-I saw him the day our parents died." Mugman stammered out quietly, hoping Cuphead didn't hear him.

"But I thought they died in a mining accident…How is this possible?" The young cup persisted. His curiosity was now peaked.

"Ha ha! Little cupface doesn't even know what happened! That's rich!" The Devil laughed in the cup's face.

"What's he talking about Mug? What really happened?" Cuphead probed his brother. By this time, Mugman had turned away from his brother and hid his face in his hands.

"Yes!" The Devil boomed. Mug flinched as his voice vibrated his little cup. His body tensed up as it tried to retreat into itself. The young mug just wanted to curl up and put his hands on his cup to keep from hearing this. "Tell him exactly what happened! Tell him who is responsible for your parents' death!" The black creature hissed at the child. Cuphead gently put a hand on Mugman's shoulder. The cup's eyes softened.

"It's okay, Mugs. You can tell me anything…" He tried to reassure his brother. Mugman then whipped back around with tears streaming down his face.

"It's-it's my fault! It's all my fault!" Mugman shouted loudly in his brother's face. His gloved hands then returned to his face as he sobbed loudly. The little mug thought he was going to have a heart attack from the guilt he felt.

"Now, now, Mugs, it can't be your fault." Cuphead reached out a hand to comfort Mugman. The young mug, however, swatted it away. He could barely talk between his loud and violent sobs that heaved his whole body. All of the sorrow he had felt that day had been pent up inside his body. Never sharing his grief with anyone. Not Cuphead, and not Elder Kettle. He knew that Elder Kettle always said they had died in a mining accident to protect the boys from any emotional hurt. The Elder did not know how deep the sorrow and guilt cut into Mugman's soul from that day. Little Mug was young when it happened, but the emotions were still there. And all of that sorrow Mugman felt that day was about to come pouring out.

"But it is!" Mug cried. "I'm the one who wandered away from home! And I'm the one that was by the cliff! If I had just stayed at home….*sniff*…. they never would've… ***** gulp* ….fallen down!" The overwhelming grief brought Mugman to his knees. Hands rapidly wiped across his mug as the tears soaked it. Cuphead came down to his brother's level with a sympathetic heart and eyes.

"It's still not your fault, Mugs." He slowly wrapped his arms around his brother. The young cup realized how horrible Mugman felt about what had happened to their parents.

"Ugh!" The Devil interrupted the tender moment the brothers were having. "It's so pathetic the way you tell the story! That event must have been so traumatic for you that your mind blocked most of the memory." Mug slowly looked up, still sobbing.

"Wh-what?" He inquired. The Devil was more than happy to elaborate, barely able to contain his large ego. Pride filled his dark heart.

"You're not even close to the truth!" The demon hissed. " **I** was the one who lured you away from the safety of your home! And **I** was the one who held you captive from your parents. You should have seen them!" It laughed maniacally. The boys started to stand up as they heard his side of the story. "They were so desperate to save their poor little Mugman from the Devil! I let them believe they had defeated me… And then I caused the cliff to collapse! I snatched you from their grip before you too fell down. It was just you and I that witnessed them shatter as they hit the bottom of the ravine! I left your little crybaby self to mourn over your parents. It was soon after when the old kettle found you and saw why you were crying. He had been looking after little cupface, who was taking a nap like a good little boy! Not the cup that wandered around endangering the people he loved!" The creature hissed in absolute joy as he watched the boys' facial expressions turn sour. Anger burned deep within the cup brothers' hearts.

"You killed mom and dad!" Cuphead cried out in anger. His fists balled as he stared down the black creature. "Why I oughta-!" The little cup stopped mid insult when he heard Mugman hyperventilating next to him.

"What's wrong Mugs?" Cup turned toward his brother, concerned for Mug's emotional state. His eyes were as wide as they could be and his body shook.

"You killed my parents…. Hurt me and my brother!" He said angrily. The young mug suddenly clutched his stomach. An unusual pain came over him. It was not like the physical pain that someone could inflict from a punch or even a scratch. Mugman fell to his left, landing on his knees. Cuphead tried to rush over to him. Mug could sense that his brother reached out for him.

"S-stay away!" Mugman hissed at his brother. He looked back at Cuphead. Mug's eyes were now a bright yellow with fiery red pupils. This startled the young cup and he stepped backward. The pain spread to Mugman's head. He quickly stood up and put his hands on his mug. Cup heard his brother groan in pain as his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"I…I can't-!" Mugman began to stammer out. All of a sudden, he tore his hands away from his mug and began to scream. The Devil watched happily as a black swell appeared on the young mug's chest for a few seconds. He screamed in absolute pain as his body began to snap and grow. Cuphead watched in fear as his brother doubled in size.

"Wh-what's happening to you?" The cup gasped in fear. Gloved hands shook violently as the fingers narrowed into claws. The blue on his shorts, nose, and straw darkened. His screams deepened into what almost sounded like a roar. Mug's handle broke in the middle, creating sharp points of glass between each end of the handle. A multitude of small thorn-like teeth painfully grew inside Mugman's mouth.

 _(Author's Note: Mugman's demonic form is similar to this, except with the addition of claws and a row of triangle-shaped teeth lining the upper and lower jaws.)_

Mugman finally stopped screaming. His head and upper body hung for a few seconds as if in defeat. Quick breaths emitted from the bent over body. Cuphead now shook terribly in fear. He cautiously stepped toward his brother.

"M-Mugman?" Cup quietly questioned. Without warning, Mugman whipped his upper body back up. The mug's arms stretched outward as he let out a roar of absolute power. An eruption of blue flames emitted from his cup. Cuphead raised his arms in front of his cup to protect himself from the massive amount of heat that flared off his brother. The Devil simply smiled and yanked himself out of the ground at the sight of a possessed mug. He now understood how Cuphead escaped the demon's hold. Mugman then ceased his roar and stood there, staring straight at the Devil.

"Heh-heh! Silly child! You sent the darkness to your brother when you revived him!" The black creature laughed. Mugman breathed heavily through the thorn-like teeth that were constantly visible.

"So that's what I was…." Cuphead realized. "But now it's Mugman!"

"This will be perfect!" The Devil roared in delight. "Destroy little cupface!" He commanded the possessed mug. A white claw pointed in Cuphead's direction. Mugman heard his brother gasp beside him. The young cup trembled. His straw rattled against the brim of his cup.

"No! Mugman! Please don't!" A scared Cuphead cried out. Mugman still stood facing the Devil. Dark blue magic started to froth at his hands. The mug moved his eyes, but not head, in his brother's direction. Fiery pupils focused on Cuphead as the mug gave a slight nod in his direction. Mugman then sprung forward at the Devil. A magic blue hand swiped across the deity's face faster than he could react. The black creature stumbled to his right, holding a bruised cheek with his left paw. Yellow eyes shot back open in shock. They looked back in the mug's direction, who had just landed back on his brown boots.

"What?!" But this is impossible!" The creature screamed in shock that his monster had just disobeyed him. It was insulted but also nervous what a fellow demon could do to him.

"Yeah, that's right!" Cuphead cheered, throwing his fists in the air. "Mugman makes the impossible possible! I'm right behind you, buddy!" He called to his brother. Mugman, however, looked back at Cuphead and gave a small roar of warning. The young cup gasped at his brother's response. But then he realized that Mug was telling him to stay back and away from the violence. The possessed mug then looked back at the Devil. A deep growl gurgled in his cup. The Devil saw the fire in his eyes glow brightly. That certain flare meant it wanted to kill. The Devil realized this and felt a bolt of fear rush through his body. He went to grab his trident that he had previously put down. Mugman noticed this too. Still smaller than the black creature, the young mug sped past the demon. His brown boots skidded to a stop as he swiped up the golden trident. Taking it in both clawed hands, the mug promptly snapped the magical weapon in two.

"Heh heh heh…." It laughed in success.

"No! What have you done?" The Devil cried out. Grey hands clasped his head in shock. A scowl then came upon his face as he lowered his hands. "You have just sealed both of your fates… starting with your brother!" A roar of vengeance came from Mugman. The possessed mug's eyes narrowed and then it launched itself again. A gloved hand grabbed hold of the black creature's left horn. The monstrous mug then dragged its opponent to the ground by that very horn. Its face smashed into the stone floor. Cuphead saw his brother step away from the Devil's body with a piece of the horn still in his hand. With a small growl, Mugman threw the severed horn piece to the side. He promptly made his hand glow blue with magic. It then traveled toward the deity's head. Without looking, the creature was able to catch Mugman's hand just above its head. Two yellow eyes peered over the collided hands.

"You want a fight, mugface? I'll give you a fight!" The black creature sneered as its eyes flared red. Both demonic creatures growled at each other. Mugman quickly jumped back as he sensed his opponent's spade tail speeding toward him. The young mug stepped out of the way just in time to see the tail lash in front of his face. This gave the Devil a moment to stand up and plan an attack. Mug's hand was still glowing blue, ready to strike again. The deity copied his demon and summoned black magic at his hands. Both Mugman and the Devil boldly leapt at one another. Each swung a punch. Mug used his right hand while the Devil used his left. Their fists made contact with one another. The deity's fist came from above and Mugman aimed upward with his fist. Neither of them were willing to give in. The black creature sneakily used his other hand to throw a low punch. A glowing black paw sunk into Mugman's stomach. This made the mug rapidly slide backwards. It didn't take long for him to use his newfound claws against the ground to slow himself to a stop. It growled in frustration and glared back at the dark tormentor.

Making his hands blue, the possessed mug charged at the deity once more. Mugman began to rapid-fire shots of blue magic at the Devil. The black creature put up his arms to shield his face and chest from being pummeled. Each of the magic shots exploded on his arms and torso. These attacks were only a distraction. The demonic mug readied his claws as he got close to the dark master. Mugman attacked low and scraped his claws along the tormentor's stomach. The Devil screeched in pain. It looked down at its once fuzzy torso to see blood oozing from the wound. Mug gave a sly smile as he skidded to a stop after passing the Devil. The black creature touched the wound with his gray fingers. At first it wondered what this red substance was. But then he realized he had seen it released from other living beings that he had tortured. The red liquid that meant pain and suffering. And now he had this substance oozing out of his own body. The Devil didn't even know that he could bleed. He had never let anyone come so close as to test the theory that he could be hurt or killed. Realization hit the Devil that he was now faced with a monster that could do him in. Fear ran through him like electricity as he thought of losing his crown over the realm of darkness.

The black creature had to get his fear under control as his monster started to charge him again. He decided to charge back. Mugman watched the creature carefully. It knew that he had attacked low last time. The Devil expected the mug to remain constant with his attacks. He went in for a low strike just like the demonic mug did. Mugman, however, knew that was what the Devil was planning. To avoid the dark tormentor's claws, he jumped high. He let his claws slide along the Devil's left shoulder as he jumped up and over the black creature. Blood boiled over the black fur. The Devil roared in pain again. Its tail wrapped around Mug's leg as he came down. The possessed mug almost fell on his face. His clawed hands prevented him hitting his mug on the ground. Without a thought, Mugman lashed out at the creature that held him in place. A swift kick made contact with the back of the creature's leg. This brought the Devil down to his knees. Mug reached out and grabbed a piece of fur on the creature's hip. He gave a quick and powerful yank. A patch of fur came right off in his clawed hand, exposing the bone beneath it. The creature roared in anguish. It quickly retaliated by whipping its upper body around. Frothing black hands rocketed toward the monstrous mug. Mugman caught the gray hands in his own. The Devil still tried to push his mitts down on his disobedient slave. He showed his bright white teeth to the prey under him. His snake-like tongue dangled out from between his teeth. It lashed back and forth just inches away from Mug's face. Cuphead realized that this could be an opportunity for a powerful attack.

"Now Mugs!" He called to his brother. Mugman recognized this as the command to use his super. The demonic mug aimed its liquid cannon at the furry body that dangled over him. Blue fire erupted directly in the Devil's face. It engulfed the black body, throwing the demon off. The dark tormentor screeched as he violently tossed and turned on the ground, desperate to extinguish the flames that scorched patches of his fur clean off. This gave the demonic mug a chance to stand up and plan another attack.

Mugman didn't give the Devil time to recover and propelled himself toward the black creature. Claws were poised to strike. The dark tormentor had not seen the possessed mug coming his way. Mug let his claws slide along the creature's chest as he hopped over the seizing body. The red liquid soaked his gloved claws. A gray clawed hand stopped him from running away. With fur still smoking and chest stained red, the Devil lifted the young mug by his shirt. Two pairs of yellow eyes glared at one another, both with a scowl on their face. The Devil's other hand started to glow with his black magic. Mugman watched as the dark master winded up for a punch. The black furry arm that held him aloft was seized in the young mug's hands. He violently twisted each of his hands in opposite directions. A loud snapping sound echoed throughout the cavern. Cuphead cringed at the awful snapping noise. It was followed by a roar of agony by the Devil. The young cup that watched from the sidelines almost felt sorry for the creature. But then he remembered what he had put Mug and him through. The Devil instantly dropped the possessed child. Upon dropping to the ground, Mugman swung his right foot around and swept the creature's legs out from underneath him. It came crashing to the ground with a loud thud, face first. A clawed hand quickly came down on the dark tormentor's head. The body flinched as it was forced even harder to the ground.

"Heh-heh!" Mugman gave a small evil chuckle. Its smile widened across his face. He then grabbed the creature's good horn and gave the silent body a toss. It tumbled away from the possessed mug. The Devil slowly looked up at his disobedient slave. It knew that his monster was dangerous to get close to. So he attempted to attack from afar. After shakily standing up, the creature elongated his tail and lashed it toward the cup child. Mugman watched it carefully. He simply moved his head forward and crunched the tail between his teeth. The creature yowled in pain.

"Give it back, you monster!" It screamed. Mugman just stood there, not taking any notice to his pleas. The Devil tried to yank his tail out of the mug's grip. It didn't budge. Mugman only tightened his grip on the troublesome tail as it wiggled between his thorn-like teeth. The black creature then gave a great big yank as it reeled its tail back in. He watched as the possessed mug's body pitched forward. Mug's eyes bulged wide as his body was thrown forward. Still hanging on, the cup child dug his heels into the ground to keep from falling down mug first. The Devil gave another powerful yank. This time, Mugman let go and used the power of the pull to launch himself toward the deity. He readied a blue magic fist. Likewise, the creature readied a black magic fist. Mug hurdled his fist into the Devil's already wounded chest. At the same time, the black creature swiped his paw across the possessed child's mug. Mugman closed his eyes and gave a roar of pain as he was tossed away from his enemy. The deity followed and promptly pushed its slave down by his shoulders. Cuphead gave a small gasp as his brother was pushed to the ground. Fiery pupils opened to see the Devil bare his perfect white teeth at him. A brown boot swiftly made contact with the creature's open stomach wound. Blood dripped out onto the brown boot. The Devil tore away from its disobedient slave. It roared in anguish as more blood oozed from the wound. Mugman quickly stood up and took another swipe at the creature's underside. Both of his clawed hands scraped across the black torso. His right hand swiped high while his left hand swiped low. Blood rained from the large cuts. The creature let out the loudest roar he thought possible. Splatters of blood rained down on Mug's shirt. Some even found its way onto the mug's teeth.

Mugman grabbed the creature's flank with both hands as it stood there, paralyzed with pain. It heaved the tall gangly deity across the cavern floor. Tufts of fur remained his hands. He shook his hands to get off the fur. Some refused to come off as the drying blood fused it to his gloves. Mug felt a liquid on his teeth. His tongue promptly soaked up this unusual substance. The demon inside him instantly knew what it was. It was the sweet blood that all demons dreamt of tasting. And now it knew why they all did….

The thrill of ripping and tearing. Torturing other beings. And the blood was the bittersweet taste of success. The taste of the blood sent adrenaline pulsing throughout Mugman's body. He felt an insatiable greed to rip into his opponent even more and taste that sweet blood again. The flames inside Mug's eyes burned even more brightly now.

"Ha!" It hissed as the demon made the mug child race toward the Devil once more. The possessed mug started to rip more fur off the creature's flank. Cuphead cringed as he watched the brutal torturing. Sections of the creature's rib bones started to become visible. The young cup knew that torturing an enemy while he was down was not right. Even if the enemy was the Devil himself. He believed that this wasn't Mugman's desire to be inflicting torture on a person that was cowering before him.

"No…" The cup said quietly. "No! Mugman! Stop!" He called and ran toward his brother. Cuphead hoped to convince his brother not to do that. A small gloved hand reached out for his brother. The demon sensed someone behind him and whipped around, instantly striking with its claws as it growled. Cuphead felt the claws make contact with his head.

"Ow!" He screamed as he was tossed to the side. Mugman instantly stopped his fever pitch when he realized whom he had just hit. The flames in his eyes dimmed as they curled down in a worried fashion. It let out a sigh of regret between its tightly closed teeth. Cuphead put a gloved hand on a small crack that his brother had created. He looked up at his younger brother with empathetic eyes. The young cup noticed a black shadow rise up behind Mugman. Its large white teeth came down towards his brother.

"Mugs watch out!" He tried to warn Mugman. Before the possessed mug could react, the long fangs clamped down his left shoulder. The demonic mug roared in pain. Its clawed hands instinctively reached back and grabbed handfuls of fur. The black body was then lifted over the smaller body and slammed into the ground. It moaned as its back collided with the cavern floor. Mugman made his right fist glow blue. He then pounded the Devil's already wounded chest. The pain made the black creature vomit a spurt of blood. Mug felt the demon inside him force a large smile across his face. He then picked up the wounded creature by the fur on its chest. The Devil was desperate to get in an attack. He felt his body starting to give out. The deity quickly swiped the mug's hand away and attempted once more to bite his disobedient slave. Mugman reacted quick and swiped his other hand across the Devil's face. Two of the Devil's longest fangs were instantly sliced off. The creature felt blood well up at his gums.

"M-my fangs!" It screeched. The deity was highly insulted by this point. He just wanted to put an end to his tormentor, and fast. It blindly lashed out a clawed fist at the mug's head. The possessed child simply clamped its jaws down on his wrist. He crunched down hard. The Devil screeched in pain and wildly thrashed his arm about. He lifted the cup child off the ground. Up and down, side to side the arm went with Mug's body following. Mugman lashed out with his claws as he still hung on. The deity's eyes and mouth dropped wide open as he felt the sharp weapons tear open his scalp. Mugman finally let go and gently dropped to the ground. A loud crash echoed throughout the cavern as the black body fell face first to the ground. The possessed mug walked around to the front of the Devil. It aggressively picked up the black round head by his good horn. Mugman made the creature stare him straight in the eyes. Two silhouettes formed in the flames of Mug's eyes. The Devil watched as the shadow of the mug sliced his head clean off his shoulders. Yellow eyes shot wide open in shock as the black creature gasped.

"Please! Please no! I'll do anything! Have mercy!" The Devil pleaded. It almost sounded like he wanted to cry. Mugman watched as the eyes rippled, almost welling up with water. The young mug knew what mercy was. But that word was not in a demon's dictionary. Its other clawed hand reached up and poked the creature's throat. Yellow eyes widened as the claws sunk into his neck. Blood oozed from the wound. Mug let go when his enemy's eyes drooped. He let the round, bloody head drop to the ground. The Devil's body heaved as he breathed deeply. Mug believed that the creature had gotten what he deserved, but the demon still wasn't satisfied. It let out a growl before forcing Mug's hands to grab tufts of fur on the tormentor's back. More chunks of fur were violently ripped off the dark master. The possessed mug roared in vengeance. Parts of the creature's spine were now visible. Cuphead hid his head behind his own gloved hands. His fearful eyes peered over his knuckles. He felt that he needed to reach Mugman and have him stop this torture session.

"Mugs….I, uh….I think you got him." Cuphead cautiously called out. To his surprise, the possessed mug ceased its attacks.

"Huh?" It growled in confusion. Both Cuphead and Mugman looked down at the body that shook in pain. The possessed mug then obeyed his brother and started to walk towards him.

"I…I won't be defeated by a child!" A voice came from behind the young mug. Yellow eyes looked back to find the Devil pouncing toward him with claws and teeth bared. Mugman pivoted out of the way. Brown boots then launched him onto the creature's back. It reared up with a roar of frustration, hoping to shake the mug off himself. The possessed child started to tear at the tormentor's back with his claws. But then the demon came up with a better idea. It forced Mugman to remove the straw from his head. The straw was forcefully swung up and over the creature's shoulder. Cuphead watched as the straight blue and white straw was shoved into the Devil's chest. The demon promptly removed the straw before dark creature could even scream. And then it came. The loudest scream the Devil had ever made. It shook the whole cavern and threatened to shatter the stalagmites and stalactites. Cuphead had to tightly press his hands on his head to avoid it being shattered. He was surprised that it didn't anyway. For the scream was so high pitched. Mugman pushed the Devil to the ground as he did a backflip off him and landed successfully on his boots. He then returned the straw back to his mug. Blood started to pool around the black body that lay on its stomach. It twitched and breathed loudly. Mugman walked toward the Devil and stopped a foot away from the body. The Devil weakly looked up at his tormentor. It instinctively curled up its body due to the fear he now felt. He now knew what pain and suffering was like. And he did not like it inflicted upon himself. Gray hands covered his head as he cowered before the possessed mug. The body shook violently from pain and fear.

"Please no! I can't take much more!" The Devil pleaded. "If you're going to kill me, then just end it quickly!" A clawed hand raised above the creature's head. Mug watched as the creature closed its eyes and cringed in fear. The demon wanted to bring its claws down on the deity and end its mortal form. Clawed fingers shook as the demon tried to force the hand down. But Mugman tried his hardest to hold the demon back. The young mug realized that the creature now looked like he once did. When he lay at the feet of his brother, begging for mercy. And then finally giving up, and ultimately praying for death to release him from the pain. It growled through its tightly gritted teeth. The Devil thought the mug was growling at him, when in fact it was growling at the young mug that fought for control of his body. It finally gave in and let Mugman return the arm to his side.

"Hmph!" The demon snarled. Its once wicked smile turned into a frown as Mugman tried to get his body to turn around and walk away from the Devil. His body shook but did not move from its spot. The frown turned upside down into a smile once more. At the same time, his eyes turned down in defeat. The two conflicting souls were at war with one another. One wanted peace, and the other wanted blood. There was no compromise between the two. Cuphead watched as Mug's body was engulfed with blue magic. The possessed mug screamed as if it were in pain. As if it was an attack directed at the host's body. It was indeed the demon's way of punishing the young mug for interfering with the fate of its victim. The blue magic faded away as the demon resumed control of the mug's body.

"Heh-heh-heh!" It laughed wickedly as it regained control of the body. A clawed hand grabbed the Devil's skinny tail. The possessed mug began to drag its victim along the ground.

"Stop! Cease! I'm sorry!" The creature pleaded as it tried to dig its claws into the ground to keep from being dragged to who knows where. "What else do I need to say?!" Mugman took no notice of the Devil's cries.

"Mugs, what are you doing?" Cuphead questioned his brother. He watched as the Devil was dragged by his brother. The black body smeared blood along the cavern floor as it scraped along the rocky ground. It rapidly swiped its forepaws along the ground, trying to find something to grab onto. The young cup watched as his brother dragged the deity toward the fiery pit. Mugman pulled the creature all the way to the end of the stone walkway. Upon reaching the end, he let go of the tail. His clawed hands grabbed onto the creature's flank. The Devil felt his body get lifted over the mug's head. With a great big huff, Mugman tossed the Devil into its own pit of hellfire. A scream of fear echoed throughout the cavern. Its spade tail made contact with Mug's leg as the body was tossed downward. Mugman winced and growled as a crack formed on his right leg. He instantly fell to his knee. A large splash of fire erupted almost as high as the platform. The demon forced Mug to get back up when it saw the fire arise from the depths. It turned the child's body around. The demon wanted everyone to see its victory. It made Mugman stretch his arms outward as it let out a roar of victory. Blue flames erupted from his mug. It had just defeated the Devil. And it wanted the world to know it.

Cuphead covered his head with his hands as the flames blazed brightly. An intense heat emanated from his brother. The young cup lowered his hands as the possessed mug's roar died down. He cautiously walked toward the platform.

"Mugman you did it! You defeated the Devil!" Cuphead cheered. Its fiery pupils locked onto the young cup. The possessed mug shakily took a step forward with its right foot. Cuphead gasped in fear.

"It's over Mugs! You don't need to destroy anything anymore!" He called out, hoping to somehow reach his brother. The mug took another step forward.  
"You gotta snap out of it, bro!" Cup persisted. The demonic mug growled as it still proceeded forward. It moved slowly and shakily. Cuphead realized that he needed to help his brother. But how? For he could not beat a possessed Mugman in a fight. An idea came to the young cup. It was crazy, and maybe even suicidal. But it was his only chance in saving Mugman from the demon. Trusting his gut, Cuphead rushed forward. With a determined look on his face, the young cup raced to his brother. He leaped and threw his arms around Mug's small neck. The possessed mug began to growl and thrash about. Cup hung on tightly as the demon tried to get the small child off itself.

"I'm sorry Mugman! I'm sorry for everything!" Cuphead apologized as his body got whipped back and forth. "I never should have dragged you to the casino! I never should have bet our souls! It's all on me! You're not the one to blame, Mugman. I just hope you can forgive me…" Tears formed in the young cup's eyes. "The past is behind us now. It's time for both of us to move on. Let go of the hate, Mugman. If you don't forgive yourself, then you'll never be able to move past what happened to mom and dad. We've worked through challenges big and small, me and you. It's always been just you and I, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I need you, Mugs. I need my brother back. And I promise I will never let you go again!" Cuphead's words of love traveled deep into Mugman's soul. A relief came over the young mug as he felt the demon start to fade away. His thrashing and growling ceased. The mug's arms slowly wrapped around his brother as he started to shrink down to his regular size. Claws disappeared from his fingers, teeth became level, and even his handle fused back together. His blue color returned to normal. With a slow blink, the yellow and red faded from his eyes. Eyelids drooped heavily as he met his brother's embrace.

"C-Cuphead?" The young mug quietly got his brother's attention. Cup's hands rested on his shoulders as he stared into his brother's eyes.

"I almost lost you twice in one day….but that won't ever happen again!" Cuphead beamed with joy in his eyes. He gently slapped Mug's shoulders, trying to get the same emotion to transfer to the young mug. Mugman's eyes, however, drooped down in guilt.

"I-I'm sorry, Cuphead." Mug apologized. "I-I couldn't get control…..I couldn't stop it." The young mug looked away, feeling ashamed. His left hand tenderly held his still injured right arm.

"Don't worry about it, Mugs. I think it's about time we go home!" Cuphead suggested with a wide grin. Mugman looked back at his brother. His eyes widened in shock as he saw something rise up behind his brother.

"C-Cuphead! Behind you!" The young mug hollered and pointed past the cup's shoulder.

"Huh?" Cup whipped around to see that a large spade tail had risen from the fire. It sliced right through the stone platform, sending it, and the brothers, hurling toward the hellfire. The two brothers screamed in terror as they grabbed onto one another. They feared the worst as they plummeted downward. All of a sudden, the platform they were standing on came to a stop. Cup and Mug slowly let go of one another as they looked around. They were now halfway down to the hellfire. However, the exit looked much further away than the flames. Their pupils seemed to shrink in fear as they stared down at the eternal flames. The heat from the flames were so immense that the liquids in their cups were close to boiling. They noticed four other circular stone platforms, besides the one they were standing on, floating in mid-air. Two to the left and two to the right of their platform. Before they could question each other what to do, a large figure erupted from the flames. The boys gasped in fear as the Devil's head rose to their level. His head was now massive. Neither of the boys were even as big as one of its ears. The glare from the flames made what was left of his fur tinted a bright red. A wide smile greeted the boys. Its bright yellow eyes narrowed as it focused down on the cup brothers.

"You boys are starting to really piss me off!" It hissed. "You **will** rot in Hell! There's no way you can escape me now!"

"What are we going to do, Cuphead?" Mugs frantically questioned his brother. The young cup shouted the only solution he could come up with.

"Just shoot, Mugs! And don't stop shooting!" Cuphead shouted and started spamming his red spread shot. His red arrows poked into the Devil's right cheek. Mugman began to spam his small blue shots at the other cheek. The large creature growled. It then prepared to use magic to create his own weapons. Cup and Mug noticed a small shape forming in his pupils. The silver shapes materialized into spinning axes. They began to home in on the brothers. Cuphead jumped to the platform on the left, and Mugman to the right, to avoid the magical weapons. Mug's right leg shook as he landed. Each step he took made his leg waver, and threatened to give out beneath him. He winced in pain each time. The boys did not let up on their magical shots that continued to poke the Devil's face. More axe shapes formed in the yellow eyes. They quickly materialized and spun towards each of the brothers. Mug dropped flat to his platform to avoid an axe shattering his head. Cuphead jumped clear over the spinning axe that had aimed itself at his torso. Mugman quickly resumed his rapid-fire magic shots as he stood back up. The axes started to come barreling at the young cups faster and faster. They had to jump, duck, and leap to other platforms to avoid the deadly weapons. All the while, they never stopped firing. Not even for a second.

 _This isn't working…_ Mugman thought. _We won't be able to get in a decent attack with him always watching. Wait a minute….that's it!_

"Cuphead, aim for the eyes!" The young mug called to his brother.

"Good call, Mugs!" Cuphead complimented. They both aimed their magic shots straight for the Devil's pupils. It began to hiss in pain and squeezed its eyes shut.

"Don't let up!" The young cup commanded. Confidence filled his heart as the Devil's vision was now disabled as long as they kept firing. Mugman happened to notice a small white object shoot out of the Devil's left ear. He watched as it ricocheted off the wall and headed right for him. Mug stopped shooting and quickly caught the object as it neared his chest. It was a humanoid skull. The jaws quickly opened and closed, making a chattering noise. Mugman gave a small scream of fright as he tossed the skull over the edge of the platform. The young mug gasped as he saw more of the skulls eject from the creature's ears.

"Cuphead watch out!" He tried to warn his brother.

"Huh?" The young cup wondered as he looked to his left. He immediately ceased fire when a chattering skull rocketed towards his cup. Mugman watched as his brother ducked down with his hands on his head. It was just in time, too. If his reaction had been even a second later, the skull would have smashed into his cup. The boys instantly forgot about shooting when a multitude of skulls bounced around in the chamber. They bounced and ricocheted in every which way. Cup and Mug ducked, dodged, jumped over, and even shot at the rapidly moving objects. The young cup stepped backward as a skull whizzed by his chest. He then jumped as one bounced off the platform just in front of his feet. Cuphead jumped back a little too far, and his foot slipped off the platform. His mouth and eyes shot wide open in shock as his body started to follow. He quickly grabbed for the platform. Luckily, his left hand was able to grasp the stone slab.

"Cuphead!" Mugman gasped as he saw his brother hanging by a thread. "Hang on! I'm coming!" The young mug immediately ran towards his brother, leaping between the platforms. He had to stop short at one point to avoid a skull that rocketed by his chest. It came within an inch to Mug's chest.

"Help!" Cuphead called out. "I can't hold on much longer!" Mugman hurried over to the farthest platform where his brother hung by a thread. The young cup could feel his fingers slipping off the stone slab. He closed his eyes as he feared the worst. Just when he thought he was going to plummet to his doom, his brother's hands clasped around his left hand. Mugman groaned as he yanked Cup to the platform.

"Thanks again, Mugs." Cuphead said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. The young mug breathed heavily. The energy that the demon made him expend was now catching up with him.

"Watch out!" Cup abruptly called out and pulled him to the side. Mugman looked back at his brother to see a chattering skull latched onto his brother's arm. That would have been Mugman's back if Cuphead had not reacted so quickly. The young cup winced as he tried to pull the sharp object off. He ultimately succeeded and tossed the skull downward into the flames. But not before it cracked his arm. White liquid pooled at the surface of his black shirt. Mugman gave him a worried look. But Cuphead quickly shoved his pained expression away once again.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch." Cup tried to reassure his brother. By this time, the Devil was starting to open his wounded eyes. The massive eyes fluttered open. Its once yellow eyes were now tinted red around the corners. They then squeezed back shut as the creature started to sob loudly from the immense pain it was in. Large tear drops started to rain down on the platforms. Mug had to jump to the next platform over to avoid a tear drop coming down on his head. They heard it sizzle against the stone slab as it soaked into the rock.

"That's not good!" Cuphead commented as smaller drops landed next to his feet. The platforms soon began to quake and even crack apart beneath their feet. They saw the middle platform was clear of the tears, and quickly jumped their way over. The tears caused all platforms but the middle one to plummet down into the flames.

"There's nowhere for you to go!" The Devil yelled between sobs. He then summoned a ring of blue flames to come down on the boys. Cup and Mug watched as the rotating flame wheel came closer and closer to them. In a moment of panic, Cuphead released an orange charge shot at the wheel. The wheel exploded and the blue flames fluttered down and around the platform.

"Charge shot at the eyes, Mugs!" Cuphead yelled to his brother that was standing right next to him. Both young cups charged a final attack and released them. They traveled to the creature in a second and hit it directly in the pupils. The Devil raised its massive hands and rubbed them across his bloodied head uncomfortably. It stretched and pulled its skin and remaining fur.

"NOOO!" It screamed in defeat.

"Yeah! We did it!" Cuphead rejoiced and high-fived his brother. A loud rumbling sound reached their cups.

"Huh? What's going on?" Mug wondered aloud. Cuphead bent down and looked toward the flames. The hellfire roared upward towards the living creatures. It sensed their living heartbeats and started to reject them.

"Wait, no! I'm still in here!" The Devill roared in fear. It knew that the flames were going to erupt like a volcano and attempt to push them out. If they even survived the eruption, that is. The large black creature started to thrash around inside the chamber. It slammed left and right into the walls. Rocks fell out of the chamber walls. Cuphead and Mugman started to panic themselves. They started to frantically look around for a way up to the exit.

"There's gotta be a way out!" The young mug exclaimed, hoping and praying there actually was. Cuphead realized that their platform was in the middle of nowhere. The vertical walls were nowhere in reach. And trying to climb up the Devil spelled suicide. Even if the Devil's thrashing around didn't kill them, it could easily shatter them with one swipe of its massive paw.

"Mugs…" The young cup began to say. "We're trapped in here. There's no way out." Mugman realized that Cuphead was ready to accept his fate. Being incinerated seemed like the only option given to him. Mug's eyes drooped in sorrow.

"So this is it then?" The young mug questioned as the chamber collapsed around the brothers and the flames prepared to belch out.

"If this is our last moment, then I just want you to know that our brotherhood is the most precious thing to me. And I'd also like to apologize to you again." Cuphead confessed. He put a gloved hand over his heart. "I'm sorry for betting our souls, Mugman. I'm sorry for everything." The young cup's eyes began to well up with water. Mug slowly shook his head. He didn't say anything. His body just rushed forward and enveloped his brother in a hug. Mugman squeezed him tightly and closed his eyes as he prepared for the end. Cuphead did the same. Then it came. A flood of flames roared upward. They heard the Devil roar in pain as he was shot upward. The fire threatened to burn off all his fur as it took the power it had given to him. It had given him the power to grow and use magic. The fire now punished the creature for not killing or being killed himself. It pushed the creature up and out of the hellfire chamber. The Devil continued to scream until he hit the ground with a painful thud. He landed on the arm that Mugman had previously snapped. The Devil did not roar in pain anymore. For he did not have any lung power left to do so. Strength had all been drained from his mortal body. All it could do was lay on the ground and hope its victims had perished in the fire.

 _Please….please just let Cuphead live_ , Mug thought as he hugged his brother. If only one of them could live, he wanted it to be Cuphead. He felt that his brother deserved another chance at life.

"Mugs? Mugman!" He heard his brother say.

"Are we dead?" The young mug asked without opening his eyes. He feared the worst if he opened his eyes. Would Cuphead be the demon again? Would they both be ghosts? Trapped in the hellfire? He didn't even want to imagine the possibilities that could befall his eyes.

"N-no." His brother replied. "Did you do this Mugs?" The young cup questioned about something. Mugman hesitantly opened his eyes. A magical blue veil surrounded the two brothers. They both looked up in awe as they stood safely on the ground outside of the hellfire chamber. Cuphead reached up and touched the blue veil. It did not hurt him. In fact, it didn't even react at all when the young cup came in contact with it. Mugman then copied his brother and touched the magic. The young mug flinched when the magic entered his fingers.

"It **was** you!" Cuphead beamed. "You saved us! Mugman that was amazing!" The young cup threw his arms around his brother in pure joy. Mug's eyes drooped in confusion.

"But I don't even know how I did it…." Mugman confessed. "All I know is that I wished for you to be safe."

"Thanks to you, we're both alive!" The young cup cheered as he pulled away from his brother.

"Yeah." Mugs replied with a small smile. "So what are we going to do with him?" He pointed to the black body that lay in a pool of its own blood. The creature fearfully looked at them with its yellow eyes as they took a few steps toward him. It feared the mug that broke his horn and arm, tore off his sleek fur, and bloodied what remained of his coat. Cup and Mug realized he was too hurt to lash out anymore.

"We shall accept your surrender, Devil." Cuphead laughed. "But we're not done just yet!" The creature dreaded what may come out of the young cup's mouth next. "Where's your soul contract library?" A gray finger shakily pointed back toward the throne room.

"T-the th-throne room. T-to th-the r-right." The creature stuttered out the least amount of words he possibly could. Cuphead ushered Mugman to come with him. They grabbed all of the soul contracts that they had collected over the previous two days. The boys then traveled back to the cavern. Cup and Mug promptly threw all of the soul contracts into the roaring hellfire. They wanted the Devil to witness all of his servants being released from their debts. The creature could do nothing to stop them. He had been beaten. And he very well knew it.

"Now you'll have plenty of time to sit here and think about what you've done to everyone!" Cuphead teased the mortally injured demon. "Maybe you'll think twice before snatching someone's soul again!"

"Let's go home." Mug suggested.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Cuphead added. "Gosh, I can't wait to tell everybody!" The boys began to head for home.

"C'mon, last one there's a leaky cup!" Mugman teased as they began to run. The young mug forgot about the crack on his leg and stepped down a little too hard.

"Ow!" He hollered. Cuphead immediately came to a halt and turned around.

"Er, maybe I'll be the leaky cup." Mugman said with a small chuckle. Cup walked back to his brother.

"There's not going to be a leaky cup." Cuphead said as he sympathetically put a hand on Mugman's shoulder. "Because we're going to make it back together. No one's first. And no one's last." Smiles formed on the brothers' cups. They slowly made their way back through the three Inkwell Islands. Along the way, they ushered the former debtors to follow them. The only thing the brothers told the residents was that they had a big announcement. Elder Kettle heard cheers from outside his home.

"They're back! Cuphead and Mugman are back!" He heard his neighbors, the Root Pack, cheer. Using his cane to steady himself, the old kettle stood up and joined everyone outside. He saw his two boys standing up on a brown stage. All of the fellow debtors eagerly surrounded the stage, wondering what the brothers were going to say. Elder Kettle squeezed himself between the residents to get closer to the stage. He got up there just in time for Cuphead to give the news.

"You're all free from the Devil's debt!" Cuphead announced.

"And that fiend won't bother us again!" Mugman added. Elder Kettle was literally brimming with pride at the boys' words.

"Let's hear it for Cuphead and Mugman! Hip-hip-hurrah! Hip-hip-hurrah!" The crowd began to cheer. Cup and Mug began to blush from their new friends' praising.

"We should have a celebration!" Beppi the clown suggested.

"I'll make a cake!" Baroness Von Bon Bon added.

'And I'll provide free magic tricks for everyone!" Djimmi the genie offered. "No wishes or coins necessary!"

"That sounds great!" Cuphead beamed. Mugman gasped at the peoples' generosity. His eyes sparkled at the thought of a celebration in their honor.

"Yes! Tomorrow we will have a party!" Elder Kettle happily agreed. "But for now, you boys need to rest. And get those wounds healed." The Elder helped the boys down from the stage with his free hand. He saw how severe their wounds actually were and was surprised how peppy the boys were for such deep wounds. Cup and Mug had put on a confident and happy face for everyone. But in reality, they were ready to collapse on their beds and sleep for hours.

"It looks like you boys had one heck of a fight with the Devil." Kettle stated as he looked worriedly at the gash on Cuphead's chest and the white liquid that pooled under Mugman's shirt and soaked his right arm. "I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"No, it wasn't." Cuphead replied. "And we learned the hard way that the Devil is not someone we, or anyone, should mess with."

"And so we promise to never wander into trouble again." Mugman concluded. The Elder just chuckled happily as he ushered the boys home. He prepared to treat the boys' wounds. They all gathered in the kitchen area, where the boys could sit down at the dining table. Cuphead watched as the kettle approached him first. The large gash on Cup's chest was what drew him there first.  
"Now this looks mighty painful." It stated. He then noticed the cracks on his arm and the ones on his cup where the demonic mug had swatted him. "Oh dear!" Elder Kettel gasped, inspecting the cracks closely. He lifted the cup's black sleeve to see the white liquid oozing out of the cracks. "Well, I do believe we have some potions and magic spells that can heal these wounds overnight."

"No. Do Mugman first." The young cup told his guardian. "He's been through a lot." Elder Kettle wondered what "a lot" meant when Cuphead's wounds were that severe.

"Very well." Kettle replied. He then turned to the younger cup. "OK, Mugman. Show me where it hurts the most, and we'll start there." The young mug slowly grabbed his black shirt by the sleeves. He shakily took off the blood-stained shirt. The kettle's eyes shot wide open. Cracks were all over Mug's body.

"Oh my!" The brown kettle gasped. Elder started to rub a magic potion on Mugman's chest. It was white with his soul liquid instead of his regular silver glass skin. The child winced as his guardian applied the potion on his chest, arms and cracked leg.

"And the back." Mug added as he turned around. Kettle saw the two unusually large cracks that extended the full length of his torso.

"Mugman, are you sure the Devil did all of this to you?" Elder Kettle questioned. Cuphead closed his eyes and turned his cup away from his brother and guardian. He was ready for Mugman to rat him out. Ready to take the blame for some of those wounds.

"Yes." Was Mugman's answer. "He was ruthless." Cup whipped his eyes open and head back around, knowing that his brother wasn't telling the truth.

"But Mugs…" Cuphead started to say.

"No. This isn't your fault, Cuphead." Mug replied. "The Devil is to blame for all of it."

"This may sting a little, son." The kettle warned as he went to apply the potion.

"Ow-ow!" He screamed as the ointment made contact with his back. The young mug tried to hold back tears of pain. This potion gave a burning sensation on these deep cuts.

"All done, Mugman." Kettle said as he finished with the treatment. "Why don't you go rest in your bed?"

"Thanks Elder." Mug replied and put his shirt back on. He slowly stood up from the chair and limped his way over to the boys' bedroom.

"Ok Cuphead. Now it's your turn." The kettle bellowed. "Go ahead and take off your shirt. Cup listened and obediently did what was asked of him. Guilt hung over him like a dark cloud. He had a hard time looking the old kettle in the eyes. But he knew that he wouldn't feel right if he kept the truth about Mugman's wounds inside. In a split second, he looked his guardian in the eyes and spit out the truth, even though it hurt.

"You should know the truth about Mugman's wounds." He blurted out. "Not all of those wounds came from the Devil." Elder Kettle stopped rubbing the potion on Cuphead's chest when he said this.

"What do you mean, lad?" He questioned. "Who did it then?"

"I…I did something that I am very ashamed of." Cup stuttered out. The young cup felt a knot in his throat. It prevented him from talking clearly.

"Are you saying you did this to Mugman?" The kettle stepped back a couple of steps, aghast at what his older boy was saying.

"I-I d-didn't mean to." The knot in his throat grew bigger. "Th-the D-Devil made me. He turned me into a monster….and I attacked Mugman." Cuphead confessed with tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't remember most of it. But Mugs said it was me. I feel awful!" He now sobbed. His right gloved hand tried to wipe away the tears.

"Don't worry, my boy." The kettle tried to comfort his young cup. He hugged Cuphead tenderly, trying not to squeeze any of his wounds. "It's all behind you now. What's important is that you're not the monster anymore, and both of you are safe." The kettle then finished up treating Cuphead's wounds. Cup did not yelp in pain like his brother. He tried to never show his pain to his brother or Elder Kettle. Being a little tough guy was just his way. The young cup put his shirt back on and shuffled to bed like his younger brother. Mug was already sound asleep by the time Cuphead entered the room. He crept quietly into his bed that was to the right of Mugman's.

The boys slept until the next day came around. They woke up remembering that they were going to take part in the island-wide celebration. Cuphead sprung out of bed, not feeling anymore pain. Mugman was slower to get out of bed, but he was just as excited about the party as his brother. They raced outside, only to be greeted by their neighbors. A large living potato announced their coming.

"They're here!" The potato called out, alerting the rest of the island's residents. Cuphead and Mugman stopped short when they came across a giant pink cake. White icing was layered around its circular rims. It encircled the top and bottom of the cake.

"Is it big enough boys?" Baroness Von Bon Bon asked as she came around the cake. The dress she was wearing was the same shade of pink as the cake. Her yellow eyes sparkled with pride at her creation. She happily twirled her pink and white candy cane in her right hand.

"Are you kidding? That will last us weeks!" Cuphead praised the candy queen. He then looked over to his brother. Mug's eyes sparkled with delight at his favorite dessert. "Or maybe not with Mugman around…" The young mug dove straight into the side of the cake. He dug his way up to the top of the cake, eating mouthfuls on his way. His mug popped out of the top, covered in pink and white cake pieces. Mugman kept grabbing handfuls of the sweet, sweet cake. It was so moist that it just came apart in his hands.

"I'll give you and the cake a moment!" Cuphead called up to Mugman, who was not even paying attention. Djimmi the orange genie approached the young cup.

"How would you like to see some of my new magic tricks?" The genie offered.

"That sounds great!" Cuphead cheered. Beppi the clown also approached.

"And how about a ride on my new roller coaster when you're done with the magic tricks?" The red and blue clown chuckled. "It's sure to make your liquid sizzle!"

"Golly, I'll make time for all of your tricks and treats!" Cup said with a big smile. He was eager to try everything that was presented to him from his new friends. Cuphead spent the afternoon talking to each of Inkwell Island's residents and trying out their games. Hours past, and before he knew it, evening fell upon the island. The young cup realized he had not seen his brother since that morning. He set off to find Mugman, asking each of the island's residents if they had seen him. And in which direction he went. To his surprise, many of the residents did not know his whereabouts. Luckily, Hilda Berg, the witch of the stars and moon, happened to have seen him.

"Mugman? I believe I saw him heading toward the fishing docks." Hilda told Cuphead. Her long pointy nose pointed in the same direction that her gloved hand did. "But that was about two hours ago." She added.

"Thanks Hilda." Cuphead said and set off in the direction in which she told him. The young cup came upon his brother. Mug was sitting on the wooden dock with his legs and feet dangling over the side. His mug rested in his gloved hands. He looked down into the water at his own reflection. It started to become blurry as the sun was starting to set. Mugman heard footsteps coming up behind him. He could tell it was his brother's from the speed and heaviness in their tone. Mug continued to stare into the water, not acknowledging Cuphead, who was now standing behind him.

"What are you doing out here, Mugs?" The cup questioned. "The party is back that way." He pointed inland. His brother still did not move or say a thing. "You eat too much cake or something?" Cup asked with a chuckle. Mugman still did not respond. The young cup started to worry about his brother. He sat down next to Mug.

"What's wrong Mugs?" Cuphead probed once again. But this time he did it with seriousness in his voice. Mug took a deep breath and then started to talk to his older brother.

"We told everyone that the Devil was defeated. That he won't bother us ever again…. But is that even true?" Mugman wondered aloud.

"Of course it is!" Cuphead answered firmly while making a fist of power. "The Devil would be crazy to step foot anywhere near us again!"

"But this is the Devil we're talking about here." Mugman interjected. He lifted his mug out of his hands and stared into Cuphead's eyes. "Sure, he was defeated. But that doesn't mean he can actually be killed. There's still a chance he will come back for us!" Mug gave his brother a worried look.

"Don't worry, Mugs. We defeated him once, and we'll do it again if we have to!" The cup said with confidence. "But don't worry about it now. We'll deal with it if and when the time comes. Right now, you should be enjoying yourself at this wonderful party!" Cuphead pointed back towards the island where music pounded and everyone celebrated. Mug looked back toward the party and then back to his brother.

"Maybe you're right, Cuphead." Mugman said with a smile growing on his face.

"That's the spirit!" The cup replied and quickly stood up. He held out a gloved hand to help his younger brother up. Mug happily accepted the offer for help.

"Come on, last one back's a leaky cup!" Cuphead teased and started running off. Mugman took off after his brother.

"If anyone's going to be a leaky cup, it will be you!" The young mug called up to his brother as a big smile grew on face. Despite the smile he put on for his brother and the rest of his friends, Mugman still felt a seed of dread growing inside him. The young mug feared that defeating a deity's mortal form would only anger it. That it would surely be back for revenge. The feeling pulled on his heartstrings and weighed him down. Unlike Cuphead, this feeling hung over Mugman like a dark cloud. Ready to open up and pour down within a moment's notice. Mug felt they had defeated the Devil by chance. Would they really be that lucky if the Devil showed up again? The young mug knew that their success was largely in part to the demon that had infected him. He hoped and prayed that his brother was right. That the tyranny of the Devil was truly over. Mugman wanted more than anything to believe that. He couldn't help but feeling that the Devil was planning his revenge at that exact moment. Mug could imagine the creature's brain thinking diabolical thoughts behind his wicked smile and piercing yellow eyes.


End file.
